An Irresistible Love
by Luc91
Summary: Sometimes, despite all the drama life throws their way, some bonds between two people are irresistible; love being one. Joey/Lauren.
1. Unexpected

**An Irresistible Love**

**Summary:** Sometimes, despite all the drama life throws their way, some bonds between two people are irresistible; love being one. Joey/Lauren.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just the plot

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

Lauren Branning's behaviour and drinking was spiralling out of control. It had been a month since her cousin, and love of her life, Joey Branning had broken her heart. She, for the first time, had fallen in love with someone and the person she wanted to be with now wanted nothing to do with her.

As was becoming a standard daily routine, Lauren waited for her parents to go to work and her siblings to leave for school before waking up mid morning and heading out to the Queen Vic. Today, it was lunchtime by the time she'd gotten up, showered and got ready to go out so she knew the Vic would be open by now. Every day she would start in the Vic, spending most of the day there, in hope she would see Joey at some point (the alcohol an added bonus to help numb the hurt) but if she didn't, later on she would head to R&R knowing he would be working. She knew her behaviour was desperate but she was holding on to the smallest glint of hope that Joey would stop ignoring her and they might be able to sort this horrible mess out.

However, today was different. As she reached the Vic, an overwhelming feeling came over her. She tried to ignore it, putting it down to not having eaten anything yet today as she felt too sick and hung-over to consume any food. Reaching the bar, she noticed Joey talking to his sister Alice at a table on the opposite side of the bar. Waiting for Alfie to come over to get her order, she suddenly gripped the edge of the bar before everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V

Alice was still trying to get me to change my mind about spending Christmas with her and Derek. But there was no way in hell I would be changing my mind. I noticed Lauren walk in and go straight to the bar. I sighed and tuned Alice out. I hated hurting her but I had to protect her. I wouldn't let her go to prison nor would I give Derek his satisfaction of being the doting son. I noted she didn't quite look so good today. It took all my strength to not go up to her, wrap my arms around her, take her home and tell her I still love her. I kept my focus on her; too concerned about how she looked knowing how much she had been drinking lately.

"Joey, are you listening?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yes, Al. My answers still no to Christmas." Glancing at Lauren I saw her grip the bar before she collapsed.

I quickly got to my feet and ran over to her, Alice following behind me as Alfie out with Roxy from behind the bar. Bending down, I gripped her hand and checked her pulse.

"Lauren? Lauren, grip my hand if you can hear me?" Nothing. I found her pulse, a small amount of relief coming over me. Alice was on the phone, most presumably to the emergency services.

"Joey, they said they will be here in a few minutes." She informed me as I ran my hand over Lauren's head, feeling something wet in her hair.

"Alfie, pass a towel; her heads bleeding." I could see the blood under her head and knew I needed to stop it. I could hear Alice crying behind me as Roxy tried to calm her down. I pressed the cloth to her cut on the back of her head, my hand never leaving hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It felt like ages before the paramedics arrived but in reality was probably only a few minutes as they had told Alice.

"What happened?" The paramedic asked, bending down next to Lauren as I moved to behind her head.

"I don't know. I just saw her collapse; she gripped the bar just before so I would guess she didn't feel right." I explained trying to stay calm but scared for Lauren. If anything happened to her I would never forgive myself.

"What's her name?" The other paramedic asked me as they assessed Lauren who was still out of it.

"Lauren Branning. She's eighteen." I informed them.

"And you are?"

"Joey Branning. I'm her cousin." They nodded.

A short while later they loaded Lauren onto the trolley bed.

"Do you want to come with her? You can as you're family." I nodded and looked back at Alice who was still being comforted by Roxy; she always got emotional over things, especially though when it came to family.

"Don't worry, you just look after Lauren; I'll go find Uncle Max and Tanya." I smiled at Alice before climbing into the back of the ambulance with Lauren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few minutes from the hospital Lauren started to come around.

"Lauren, my names Sarah. You passed out so we're taking you to the hospital to check you over." The paramedic informed her, trying to stop her from panicking as her eyes darted around the ambulance from her lying down position. "Your cousin Joey is here with you."

The paramedic moved aside allowing me to get closer to her. I took her hand in mine once more; our eyes connecting allowing me to see the obvious fear in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I told her, bringing her hand to my lips.

The paramedic turned back to Lauren and spoke again. "Does anything particular hurt a lot, Lauren?"

"My head." She answered after a few seconds.

The paramedic I noticed smiled at her. "Yeah, you banged your head when you fell so I'm not surprised by that one. Anywhere else?" Lauren shook her head as best as she could. I felt the ambulance stop and the paramedic went to open the back doors.

"Joey..."

"Shh, don't worry. I won't leave you." I placed a kiss on her forehead unable to stop myself knowing she needed comfort. I noticed as I leaned back up a small smile has formed on her luscious red lips I was desperate to feel again against my own. I shook my head to rid the thoughts knowing I now wasn't the time nor could I allow myself to feel like that because in the end it would only make it harder.

Lauren was unloaded from the ambulance and taken straight through for them to check over her head injury; the nurse telling me to wait just outside the room and someone would get me when I could go in to her. All I could do was wait and hope Lauren would be ok.

End Joey's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The doctors examined Lauren's head injury and took some initial blood tests to try and work out why she had collapsed. They also assessed her to check she hadn't hurt herself anywhere else when she fell but Lauren didn't pay too much attention to what they were doing, her mind preoccupied with the person outside her room.

"Do you want me to fetch your cousin in?" The middle aged nurse asked as she finished bandaging Lauren's head.

Although Lauren was confused by Joey's actions she was scared by the way she felt and needed him. "Yes please."

Joey entered the room seconds later. Lauren held out her hand to him, letting him know she wanted him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He brushed his hand gently over her head.

"Got a headache." Joey smiled.

"Not surprising with the fall you took. Although, you would have thought that that big head of yours would be a bit stronger and harder." She stuck her tongue out at him, both staring at each other. Joey pulled back, breaking the contact, as he remembered that this couldn't happen because of Derek. Lauren looked down at her hands knowing this, today, wasn't going to change things between herself and Joey after her pulled away.

"Lauren, I was so scared when Alice told us. Are you ok, darling?" Her mum, Tanya cried, breaking the silence in the room as she entered. Lauren's dad Max and Alice followed Tanya into the room.

"I'm fine, Mum."

Tanya who also knew of Lauren's previous relationship with Joey, and was also caught up in Derek's manipulation of the couple, turned to him. "Thank you."

Joey nodded as Alive moved to hug her brother. Max just stayed silent, watching Tanya comfort Lauren and Joey who was on the other side of Lauren's bed; he was still unaware of the truth about the crash a couple of weeks ago and blamed Joey for risking his daughter's life. He was taking the stance that right now Lauren didn't need another argument.

"Someone's popular." The doctor commented as she entered the room with a cream coloured folder in her hands. She picked up a clipboard from the end of Lauren's bed, glancing at the papers attached to it.

"Yes she is. We're Mum and Dad." Tanya pointed to herself and Max. "And that's her other cousin." She explained.

The doctor smiled. "I need to discuss some results with you." Lauren picked up she wasn't sure whether to speak in front of the family or not.

"It's fine. You can say it in front of these. They will all want to know anyway." Lauren told the doctor.

Joey who had moved to the other side of the bed to allow Tanya to get close felt Lauren grab his hand again. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze but Tanya gave him a warning look but he ignored it right now, allowing Lauren to use him for support.

"Ok, well, firstly your head is ok, no major worries there. I do want to keep you in just for precaution though as we need to monitor head injuries for twenty four hours. You will probably have a constant headache for a few days but hopefully nothing more and they will settle down. Now, your blood test results; you have an exceptionally high level of alcohol in your system which isn't good, even potentially harmful, for someone in your condition." Lauren looked down ashamed at first but then felt confused.

"Sorry? What condition?"

"Being pregnant. Thankfully, everything else is ok with the baby."

* * *

**A/N: **I know the pregnancy storyline might have already been done before but I've got this all written up so I thought I would post this story anyway and hopefully it's a new twist on it. I would love to hear any thoughts. Thanks and Enjoy :)


	2. Aftermath

**An Irresistible Love**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

Lauren felt sick, Joey paled considerably and Tanya's head shot to the Doctor. Max and Alice both had surprised looks on their faces.

"Baby? Pregnant?" Tanya's weak voice couldn't conceal her shock.

"You didn't know?" This time it was the Doctor who was the one sounding surprised as she spoke. Tanya shook her head. "Lauren?"

Lauren just shook her head in reply. She had dropped Joey's hand the second the Doctor said she was pregnant.

Lauren's P.O.V

I felt sick. Shocked. How was I pregnant? Well obviously I knew how it happened but why hadn't I realised? I thought back and realised my period was in fact late. I just hadn't realised it was as I was so caught up in everything else going on in my life. I heard the Doctor say my name but I couldn't speak. I glanced at Joey out the corner of my eye and saw his pale complexion. Thankfully he didn't seem to be questioning himself as to whether or not he was the father because he knew as well as I did that there wouldn't have been anyone else since him despite all the stupid flirting I'd done with guys when drunk to try and make him jealous.

"I must be about six weeks." I said aloud, not meaning too as I tried to absorb everything. I was working out when exactly it could have happened and knew instantly when; the first time we had sex. We'd been so caught up in the moment neither one of us had given any thought to protection and then after everything was messy with my initial reaction to what had happened between us, it slipped our mind. I can't believe we were so stupid! So careless. The couple of times it had happened after we'd remembered but we were both guilty for the first time. How the hell was I going to be a Mum?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A short while later, I heard the Doctor leave after she and Mum spoke and Mum spoke to my Dad who sounded mad but I wasn't listening. I couldn't cope with anything else. Plus my headache was getting stronger but I didn't know whether it was from the fall or the stress of all of this whole baby mess.

"Lauren, we're going to give you some time alone, sweetheart." I looked at my Mum as she smiled and nodded in reassurance. Placing a kiss on my forehead, she turned and headed towards Dad and Alice. See that was what a good Mum did; make you feel better even when everything was a mess. I'm not maternal whatsoever! "Max, Alice, Joey, let's leave give her some space." I still didn't speak. Suddenly I turned my focus to my still, for now at least, flat stomach.

I heard Joey speak for the first time since we found out. "I'll be out in a minute." Everyone else left the room except the one person I really couldn't handle talking to now. I saw Dad give Joey a glare but Mum pushed him out the room before he could say anything else.

"Lauren, we need to talk about this." Joey said as soon as I heard the door close.

"No we don't. Just please go, Joey." I refused to look at him.

"Lauren, you can't ignore this." I ignored him, hoping he would get the message. "I have a say in this too, you know."

I scoffed. "No you don't. It's my body and my baby. You didn't want anything more to do with me. I was just a piece of skirt to you, Joey; a bit of fun, remember? So why would I want you to have anything to do with this." I shot at him, remembering all his hurtful words over the last few weeks. "Just get out, Joey." I could feel the tears building despite my anger and hurt. I finally looked at him, his face showing more hurt than it should be if he didn't have any feelings for me like he had said. Turning he left the room as I gave in to my emotions and broke down.

End Lauren's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanya had sent Max and Alice to get a drink saying she wanted to speak to Lauren alone when Joey left. She was also concerned that things might erupt between Joey and Max as Max didn't want Joey to have anything to do with Lauren or the family anymore. As soon as Max and Alice were gone, Tanya opened the door to Lauren's room a small fraction so she could hear what was going on. Tanya was able to hear virtually all the conversation taking place inside between Joey and Lauren. She heard Lauren tell Joey to leave and she stepped back from the door,

As Joey exited the room, she grabbed his arm before he had the chance to walk off. She knew she had to say something; she couldn't just let him leave. Not when she was the only other person besides Derek who knew about he and Lauren.

"Joey, just give her some time and space to take everything in. It is a big deal and change that she is going through."Tanya could see the hurt in Joey's eyes but also the love he still held for her daughter. She hated the situation Derek had forced them into. Tanya gave him a sorrowful smile and pulled and pulled him into a hug, feeling him break his strong resolute as he sobbed. She knew Joey Branning wasn't one to normally show any emotion but knew even the toughest of guys had a weak point and Joey's was her daughter.

"I'm sorry." She heard him mumble.

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for this situation we've been forced into." Tanya rubbed his back comfortingly, her maternal instincts not being able to resist.

After Joey recomposed himself, he told Tanya he was going to go as he needed some time to think; it was still obvious to Tanya that Joey was hurting emotionally and blaming himself for Lauren not wanting anything to do with him and pushing him away in the same way he had done with her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanya's P.O.V.

I entered the room Lauren was in again to find her sobbing and breaking her heart. I rushed over and gathered her in my arms, trying to sooth her just as I had done with Joey. As her Mum I wished there was something, anything even, that I could do to fix this mess to stop her hurting; two innocent people hurting. But I couldn't so I was just going to have to try and be there for Lauren as best as I could and as much as she would let me in because my daughter was stubborn just like her father. Obviously a Branning trait.

Despite my initial reaction to their relationship, both Lauren and Joey without realising it had made me change my mind about the two of them. If they were happy together, who was I to deny them their opportunity to be happy? It was clear their love wasn't just some fleeting emotion that they had mistaken for lust, it was real.

All I knew as Lauren fell asleep in my arms was that these next few months were really going to test us all as a family.

End Tanya's P.O.V.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate hearing your thoughts. Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas everyone! :)


	3. Decisions

**A/N: First off Merry Christmas! Hope you've all had a lovely day. Just in case anyone hasn't seen today's episode of Eastenders all I will say about it is wow! Anyway, here's an update present for everyone. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Decisions

A few days later and Lauren was released from hospital. Upon returning home, she was greeted by her sister, Abi, and her young brother, Oscar.

"Lozzy! I missed you." Oscar told Lauren as he climbed onto the sofa next to her.

"I wasn't gone for that long, Oscar." He wrapped his arms around her and Lauren couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable. Oscar made her think about her baby; as much as she loved her little brother she couldn't cope being around him for long periods of time and taking full responsibility for him. If she couldn't manage to do that for her brother, how could she raise a baby that would demand her attention twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, three and fifty six days a year.

"Lozzy, is it true what Abi said? That you have a baby in your tummy?" His innocent question made Lauren feel sick. She couldn't do this; act normal around her family.

"Yeah." Lauren heard Abi close their bedroom door upstairs while her parents had wondered into the kitchen to talk in private about her.

When she heard the door shut in the kitchen, she turned to her brother. "Oscar, can you do me a favour?" The little boy nodded at his eldest sister. "Can you tell Mummy and Daddy in a bit I had to go out but I'll be ok and will be back later?"

"Ok." Lauren hugged her brother before standing up and walking back out the door she hadn't long walked in through.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren's P.O.V.

Sitting in the park, I sighed. I had felt trapped by people ever since I wound up in the hospital so it felt good to finally have some alone time to try and absorb everything that had happened in the last few days and how I true felt. What I wanted for myself and this baby rather than just everyone else's (ok my Mum and Dad's) thoughts on what I should do. It was hard to swallow as I recalled what the Doctor had said about how my irresponsible drinking could have hurt the baby. Although I wasn't sure whether I was keeping the baby, it felt like I was already being criticised for being a bad Mum and if I was already this bad in the early stages of my pregnancy, I probably wouldn't be getting any better.

"You got a search party going back in the square." I jumped at the voice coming from behind. Holding a hand to my chest to try and calm my racing heart, I turned round to see the culprit who had put me in this state.

"Whit, you scared me half to death!" Whitney, one of my best friends, smiled at me and sat on the bench next to me, still giving me a bit of space though. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, your parents have got a bit of a search party going on for you as they were worried about how long you've been gone. They wouldn't quite say what the urgency was about you being out was." Whitney explained; I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Did my parents not trust me? It wasn't exactly late.

"I'm fine. Geez, they are over reacting, aren't they."

"It's because they are your parents, Lauren; it's their job to protect you and love you." I couldn't help but feel a sting at Whit's words. Why was it then that I didn't feel that already for this thing growing my child? "Do you want to tell me what's going on? You know you can talk to me about anything, Lauren. I'll never judge you."

"I'm pregnant." I whispered; it felt strange hearing the words actually leave my mouth; to actually be saying it for the first time. I'd avoided doing so before now.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. Have you decided what you are going to do? Does the father know? Who is the father?" Whitney's questions just came out I could tell as my predicament really hit her.

"I'm not sure about what I want to do. Everyone keeps going on about how I need to start looking after myself now or I need to start the process of looking for adoption parents but I'm not even sure I want it to get that far." As I spoke and thought about what I was saying, I finally knew after days of uncertainty what I wanted to do.

"Lauren, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Whitney was serious as she looked at me.

I nodded, biting my lip as I looked her dead in the eye. "I want to have an abortion."

"I can't tell you what to do but have you spoken to the father. Is he around?" I hesitated. "Lauren, do I know him?"

"I can't tell you but he does know."

"Ok fine. But please don't rush into anything; don't do something as rash as this on a sudden spur of the moment as you could end up regretting it. I think you should also consider the dad's feelings in all this." She told me. I could understand what she was saying but it was my body so wasn't it my choice to decide what I wanted to do?

"I won't."

Whitney finally spoke again after a few minutes. "Lauren, please talk to me. I'm worried about you." I looked at Whitney and knew I could trust her. Maybe I should tell her. Besides, people were bound to find out sooner or later and I really, really wanted to talk to someone who wasn't family. I gave in and proceeded to tell Whitney all about my relationship with Joey and Derek's lies to the police and finally finding out about the pregnancy.

Whitney looked stunned as I explained everything up to what happened a few days ago.

"Wow." She remained silent for a few minutes. "You and Joey? Joey's the dad? Are you sure that whatever it was between you was 'love' and not just some crazy lust you felt?"

I nodded. "I know it was real, Whit. It was different somehow between us; not like it has ever been like before with anyone else. Joey even said what we had, what we were doing, was special." I knew Whitney was hesitant because after all Joey didn't exactly have the best of reputations for the way he had treated girls.

"Just please be careful. I don't want Joey to hurt you anymore than he already has done. Lauren, remember he's a player; just like he played me and Lucy." I sighed knowing I couldn't argue about that. But he had changed whether people realised that or not. I knew he would never cheat on me, never. I hope.

"Whit, I really need you to support my decision. You can't tell anyone about this; if Uncle Derek finds out I dread to think what he would do." Whitney smiled a reassuring smile at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Ok. I promise I won't say a thing. And just for the record, I'll always support you; you're my best friend, ain't ya. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"Thank you." I relaxed into Whitney's hug, leaning my head on her shoulder, thankful to finally have someone on my side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I told Whitney I would go home soon but just wanted to be alone for a while longer. I walked around the park a bit and found myself at the swings. I sat down, remembering how much I used to love going on the swings when I was a kid; back when I could just be a kid and life was so much simpler. I let my feet move slowly in the sand beneath the swings, just enough to move me a little.

After a short while I felt someone come up behind me and give me a small push. I turned to see Joey standing behind me but I instantly turned away from him again. I heard him move so he was in front of me but I refused to look up at him.

"How you feeling?" I heard him ask but I didn't reply; I couldn't reply. There was no way I was going to tell him I was going to have an abortion because I knew if I spoke I would let slip. And he would try and stop me; I knew he would.

Joey sighed and crouched down in front of me. His fingers lifted my head, forcing me to look at him. I couldn't hold it together anymore and started crying; this was all just such a mess. He stood up and pulled me up too, holding me close to him as he played with my hair and tried to soothe me. I hated this.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you, Lauren; I want us to raise this baby together. I don't care what Derek says anymore." I shook my head knowing it couldn't happen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I eventually calmed down and allowed Joey to take me home. I didn't speak but Joey didn't force the issue anymore, just holding me close, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I knew I was hurting myself more by allowing this but his comfort was the only thing keeping me going right now. It was almost like a punishment to myself to have Joey so close when he had pulled away and I knew I was going to push him away again.

Joey opened my front door with my key, my Mom and Dad rushing out the living room hearing the door open.

"Oh, thank God. Lauren, where have you been? We've been so worried." I couldn't speak.

Dad turned to Joey. "Thanks for bringing her home." It wasn't much but it was enough. I felt my legs give way underneath me, exhaustion coming over me. Joey caught me before I could fall. He picked me up, the muscles in his arms sending sensations through my body.

"Joey, take her upstairs please. I'll be up in a minute." I heard Mum say as I closed my eyes, letting my body's need for sleep take over.

I heard Joey push open my bedroom door, my cold bed soon replacing Joey's warm muscular arms. I decided not to force myself to wake up, instead just lying there as Joey slipped my shoes and coat off. However, once he covered my body with my quilt, his next move surprised me; he kissed my cheek, his kiss lingering longer than a quick peck. I felt his fingers gently push my hair off my forehead as he whispered three words that made my heart jump but also deflate just as quick, "I love you." I heard him stand up and close the door behind him as he left the room. I was screwed and he was going to hate me when he knew what I was planning on doing.

End P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V.

I closed Lauren's bedroom door before heading back downstairs.

"She's asleep." I told Uncle Max and Tanya.

"Joey, thank you." Tanya smiled and hugged me. "We really appreciate you bringing her home. Despite everything."

"I just want her to be safe." Tanya nodded as Uncle Max just looked at me in silence. I suppose at least he wasn't completely kicking me straight out or telling me not to go near Lauren again.

"I should get going. If you need anything or Lauren does, I'm here."

"Thanks. Night, Joey." I closed the front door behind me.

I knew as I walked away, leaving the girl I loved, who was now also carrying my baby, that I would do anything for them. I wouldn't be a bad Dad like my own nor would I give up on my relationship with Lauren. Speaking of, I needed to figure out a way to get around Derek which wouldn't put Lauren or our baby at risk. I knew it wouldn't be easy to be with Lauren again but I was determined to fight, quite literally if I have to.

End P.O.V.


	4. Leaving

**A/N: Thank you for all your very kind reviews so far; I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter. Look forward to hearing your thoughts. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Leaving

A few weeks had passed since Lauren had returned home from the hospital. Lauren thought back over the last few weeks, her hand resting on her stomach remembering all that had happened and the life changing decisions she had made, which had upset a few people in the process.

_Flashback_

_Whitney Dean was panicking. She pressed call on her mobile for the twentieth time, hoping her friend might pick up. Throwing her phone on her bed, she groaned after hearing the voicemail again._

_Whitney's P.O.V _

_I couldn't help feeling guilty. There was something in my gut telling me if I couldn't get hold of her or do something, I knew she would regret it. My stupid best friend was being rash again. I looked out my bedroom window when I saw Joey walking across the square. I quickly grabbed my phone again and ran downstairs and out of the house._

"_Joey!" I saw him turn, a confused look on his face as to why I would be calling after him after everything that happened between us after he kissed me. _

"_Whitney, everything ok?" He asked; I was taken aback. This wasn't the normal Joey; the normal Joey would've already been hitting on me like he did with every girl. Maybe Lauren was right; things were different between them and for real. I studied him closer for a minute when it struck me what was wrong; Joey was heartbroken!_

"_Joey, I know about you and Lauren and the baby. I promise I'm ok with it and won't judge you as I'm in no position to and I just want Lauren to be happy. I need you to listen to me. I'm sorry I haven't said anything sooner but I didn't think she would actually go through with it; I thought she would change her mind." Joey was confused. "A couple of days ago Lauren told me something in the park; the day she came home from hospital."_

"_Whitney, is Lauren in trouble?" I could see the distressed look on his face._

"_She could be if she goes through with it. Joey, Lauren is having an abortion. She said she wasn't sure the other day but I got a text not long ago, asking me to cover for her if anyone asked where she had gone as she had made her mind up and had an appointment booked at some abortion clinic. I've tried ringing her but she won't pick up. Joey, if she goes through with this, she'll regret it forever. She isn't really in the best frame of mind to be making these decisions." He looked hurt as I hurried my words out. _

"_Do you know where she was going?" I told him Lauren hadn't mentioned anything in the text but I knew of one place locally which I guessed was where she would have gone. "Thank you." Joey dashed off as I knew I had to trust in Joey to help her because he was the only one who could. However, that didn't stop me ringing her again. _

_End Whitney's P.O.V._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Joey's P.O.V._

_I jumped out the taxi, throwing some cash at him as I hoped I wasn't too late and this was the correct place. I felt numb and so confused but Whitney was right; we couldn't let this happen. I ran as quickly as I could up the private driveway to the clinic, noticing Lauren up ahead, her feet just steps away from the front door. I felt relieved to see her but then a sickening feeling washed over me; what if she wasn't entering but was instead leaving having already gone through with it; what if I was too late? I tried to shake my heads of thoughts as I ran up to her, grabbing her arm before she could take another step in whatever direction. _

"_What the-"_

"_What do you think you are doing?" She pulled her arm out of my grip. _

"_What does it look like I'm doing, Joey?"She snapped._

"_Lauren, please don't do this." I begged, not caring about anything other than the brunette in front of me and my child. I grabbed her arms trying to get her to look at me. She pulled away again and went to walk towards the entrance again; I noted that she hadn't said it was too late._

"_Joey, let me go. I'm doing this." Her words were stern but I didn't care._

"_Don't I get a say in this too? It is my baby too, Lauren. If you do this, you'll regret it." She had a blank look on her face as she kept her focus on everything but me. _

_Without warning, she walked off, making it clear I couldn't change her mind with her statement, "It's my body, my decision. Nothing will change my mind. That's final." She disappeared through the door as I stood still, almost as if I were stuck to the spot. I ran my hands through my hair and over my face in exasperation._

_End P.O.V._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lauren checked herself in, filling in all the necessary forms. Sitting down, she looked around the cream coloured waiting room; it felt warm despite what actually took place in this building. The building was old and felt very traditional to._

_Moments later, Lauren felt someone sit down beside her on the brown sofa and take her hand in their own. Looking to her left, she saw Joey staring at her intently. She gave him a quizzical look as he spoke. _

"_If this is what you want, I won't stop you but I'm not leaving you here alone." Joey squeezed her hand before bringing it up to his mouth and gently kissing the back of her hand. _

_Lauren, in return, gave him a half smile, simply saying, "Thank you." _

_What Lauren didn't realise was just how much it was killing Joey to say what he said because truth be told, he wanted this baby more than he ever thought he would; a mini Joey and Lauren to love and raise, being a proper father to his child unlike his father was to him. The two sat in silence as they waited for Lauren's name to be called. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The nurse eventually called Lauren through, Joey following suit. After being seated in the doctor's office, Lauren found herself fidgeting in nervousness and un-comfortableness at the same time. Joey noticed this and rubbed her arm in comfort but she just brushed him off._

_The doctor walked in not long after. After an initial consultation conversation and observation of the situation, the Doctor explained what would happen. As Lauren was so early on in her pregnancy it would be a fairly straight forward process for her. _

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The Doctor asked before he explained what would happen. _

"_Yes, I'm certain." _

_He nodded. "Ok then. As you are only a few weeks in, all you will have to do is take this pill; __mifepristone. What happens is it works by blocking the hormone progesterone__ which w__ithout causes the lining of the uterus to break down and the pregnancy cannot continue. You will take this pill today and have to return in tomorrow to receive something called misoprostol,_ _which makes the womb contract, causing cramping and bleeding similar to a miscarriage." Both Joey and Lauren felt overwhelmed by everything they were being told. "__It is unlikely that the abortion will happen after taking the first pill. However, this can happen and if you think you may have miscarried after taking the first pill, we will do another ultrasound scan at your next visit. You may have nausea or vomiting. If you vomit within one and a half hours of taking the pill, please inform the clinic as soon as possible, as the tablet may not have been absorbed. When you return we will give you some antibiotics to take, pain medicine with instructions for use and advice on how to care for yourself. The misoprostol tablets will cause you to have cramps and bleed heavily, usually starts about 2 hours after using the misoprostol, but it may happen sooner. Bleeding and cramping usually lasts for a few hours. You may see large blood clots or tissue at the time of the abortion and you will probably need pain medicine. Most women pass the pregnancy within 4 or 5 hours after taking the misoprostol. For others it can be quicker or take longer but almost all women miscarry within a few days." _

_Joey felt sick; how could some pill cause such a tragic impact. Lauren, meanwhile, was absorbing in the information, her attention never leaving the Doctor despite feeling Joey's eyes boring into her. _

"_Do I have to take the tablet now or can I do it at home?" Lauren asked. _

"_We would recommend you have it here but if you would feel more comfortable at home, that would be ok." Lauren nodded. She really didn't want to have to do it there in some random building. _

_After a few more minutes of discussing Lauren's care and arranging an appointment for her tomorrow, Lauren took the bag from the Doctor containing the single pill and walked out the room. Joey nodded at the Doctor, shaking his hand and followed after Lauren._

_Neither Joey nor Lauren acknowledged one another on the way home in the taxi, both too caught up in their own thoughts and emotions. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_After arriving back in the square, Whitney giving the couple a sorrowful look as she headed into the Jackson household seeing their faces, the two walked up the steps to the front door of number 5. Lauren hesitated opening the door, not wanting Joey to come in. _

"_You should go." Joey looked at her._

"_Are you going to do it now?" Lauren nodded. "Ok then, I'm not going anywhere." _

"_No, Joey. You should go. I need to do this on my own. I also think it best we never speak to each other again. Just avoid each other from now on. I'll be fine going back on my own tomorrow." Joey looked at Lauren, hurt. "I want you to go, Joey." Lauren refused to look at him as she opened her front door and stepped inside. _

_Joey felt like his heart had just been broken even more than it already was but instead put on a defiant face, refusing to let her know and finally giving up his fight. He was broken and knew he'd lost his fight to stop her. "Fine, if that what you want, I'll get out your hair. Have a nice life, Lauren." Cutting it short before he said anything stupid, he walked off, not looking back._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lauren's P.O.V._

_I knew I had hurt Joey but it was for the best. This whole situation was just an utter mess and we were never going to be able to be happy together. I walked into the living room and took out the tablet from the bag; my family had gone away for the week so they wouldn't be back until any time soon so I knew I would have time and space if I experienced any of what the Doctor had warned me of. I grabbed the first alcoholic drink I could lay my hands on; a bottle of vodka. That would do fine. Something to help numb all this. Placing the tablet on the table and throwing away the packaging, I poured the vodka into a glass, placing the bottle down next to the glass knowing I'd probably need another one soon. I knew in just a few moments this whole situation would start to change for the better. It would all soon be over and done with; my relationship with Joey; the accident; this baby. _

_I blinked twice at the thought of the baby. It was the first time I'd really considered the fact I had a human life growing inside me, an actual baby rather than just an 'it'. Inside her was her baby; Joey's baby; their baby. A baby conceived as a result of their love for each other. _

"_Oh and a faulty condom." I mumbled to no one other than myself. Lifting my hand, I rested it on my stomach before I was hit with an overwhelming sick feeling and shock._

_After a few minutes, I shook my head trying to forget everything, ridding my head of thoughts, dropping my hand from my stomach. This was stupid. Ridding all emotion from the situation in front of me, I grabbed the tablet followed by the glass of vodka. _

"_I'm sorry." I said as I lifted the two items to my mouth. _

_End P.O.V._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lying in her room later that week, tears flowed down Lauren's face as she thought of everything over the last few months and the pain she felt. She sat up having decided she couldn't take it anymore; she needed to get out of Walford. Jumping off the bed, she grabbed a few essentials and stuffed them into a duffel bag and grabbing what cash she could find lying around and stuffed it into her purse behind her cards. Finally, after writing a quick note to her Mum, Dad, Abi and Oscar, she grabbed one final item from her drawer; her passport. She was done._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It had been five days since Lauren left Walford when her family returned home. Tanya, Max, Abi and Oscar walked into the house, Abi taking Oscar upstairs while Tanya headed for the kitchen. _

"_Lauren?" Max shouted at the bottom of the stairs. "Lauren?"_

"_She's not up here, Dad." Abi shouted down. Max turned to look at his wife who just shrugged, not knowing where their eldest daughter was either. Max entered the living room and shook his jacket off his shoulders, placing it on a chair at the table. It was then that he noticed a letter folded in half on the table next to an empty glass which smelt of Vodka, the bottle half empty next to it. Picking up the note, addressed to all of them, he flipped it open._

_Hi Mum, Dad, Abi & Oscar,_

_Sorry for not doing this in person but I couldn't take it anymore._

_If I stayed I know I would only hurt you all by using my drinking as escapism so I'm doing the next best thing, escaping literally by leaving Walford. I'm sorry but I really can't handle being there right now but I promise you I will come back; I don't know when but I will. When I'm settled somewhere I'll be in touch. I love you all so much and tell Joey I'm sorry. _

_Lauren x_

_Max folded the letter back to its original half and looked up as Tanya entered the room. _

"_Max, what's wrong?" Tanya's voice filled with worry seeing Max's paled complexion. _

"_It's Lauren, she's gone." Max handed Tanya the letter before he grabbed his jacket and walked straight back out the house. _

_End flashback_


	5. Where is She?

**A/N: Thank you so, so, much for all the reviews on the last chapter. It really made my day reading your thoughts and hearing your reactions. Anyway, this is a fairly short chapter but needed to be done. I haven't had chance to reply to reviews yet but I will do ASAP. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Where is she?

Lauren was holding back her tears. She was thinking about whether or not she should return home. She missed her family; she did and it was finally feeling like it was time for her to go home before it got too late for her or she wimped out and left it any longer making it even harder to then return. Lauren contemplated whether maybe she should call her Mum. Deciding to bite the bullet, Lauren dialled her Mum's number, her fingers shaking with every touch of a number. Lauren felt a slight disappointment hit her as she got her answer machine but at the same time relief knowing she didn't have to face up to things for a bit longer.

"Hey, Mum. Just calling for a chat. I'll try you again soon. I'm ok so please, don't worry about me. I love you." Lauren hung up as she walked back inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey had just finished his shift at R&R for the night and was headed back home; he was no longer living with Cora and Poppy at Dot's old place but had instead found himself a nice, and fairly cheap, two bedroom flat to rent in the square, giving him his own space. Things had been hard for him, for his sister Alice and for their whole family over the last few months but Joey pushed that thought from his mind, not wanting to deal with that issue right now. Pulling out his phone, he looked at the time, running his finger over his screensaver; a picture of him and Lauren messing around, before everything happened. He still loved her and it killed him knowing how things were left between them that day they returned from the abortion clinic. He took a deep breath as he allowed his mind to go back to that fateful day; the day she chose to abort their baby and the very last time he saw her in person, the girl he loved more than anyone else in this world.

_Flashback_

_After dropping Lauren home and she had told him to leave, Joey headed straight to the boxing club as he was too frustrated at himself for giving up and not fighting and at Lauren for her actions too. She wanted nothing more to do with him; she was rejecting him and he couldn't exactly blame her; maybe Derek was right when he first told him he was just like him. Joey shook his head. No, he was nothing like Derek. He loved Lauren and he never should have chosen his pride over her. They could have found a way around it. They should have. Maybe he should have told her about Derek's ultimatum; surely she would have understood where he was coming from, knowing of Derek's usual behaviour._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Somebody's got something on their mind." Jack said as Joey threw a few punches at one of the bags in the gym although in Joey's mind it wasn't just a punch bag. He stopped and Jack came a little closer. _

"_Just some stuff. I don't want to talk about it." Jack smirked at the response; typical Branning men behaviour._

_Jack clapped him on the back and left his nephew to it, stopping for a second. "Joey, if you need anything, you know where I am." _

_Joey nodded and smiled in appreciation as Jack walked into the office. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Later that evening, Joey, eventually feeling a little bit better, was sitting in the Vic when Max burst through the doors. _

"_Gimmie a large scotch, Alfie." Joey watched as Max downed the drink the second it was placed in front of him. Max turned to him before heading over to where he was seated on the other side of the bar. _

"_Uncle Max." Joey acknowledged as he stopped in front of him. Max, still unaware of the truth about the crash, still hated his guts thinking he had put Lauren's life in danger and also, now, her unborn baby's life. _

"_A word outside now, please." Joey, slightly confused, followed Max outside into the quiet night on the square. _

"_Is everything ok?" Joey asked as Max paced back and forth in front of him. _

"_Where is she? Tell me the truth, Joey." Max warned. _

"_Where's who? I don't know what you are on about."He genuinely didn't know what Max was on about. _

"_Lauren. Where is she? She left a note saying she was leaving and then for some reason wanted us to let you know she is sorry. Doesn't make sense, Joe. She just ups and leaves without any warning. Nothing for days from her. Where's she gone?"Max demanded. _

"_I promise, Uncle Max. I don't know. I saw her earlier this week after the abortion clinic. She said she wanted nothing more to do with me again so why would she have told me where she has gone?" Joey's mind went into overdrive as he thought of Lauren out there somewhere, all on her own, when the Doctor clearly stressed it was important for her to take care and be around people right now with everything she was going through. _

"_Abortion?" Max was surprised. How had he not known about this? How could she have done that? A million thoughts crossed his mind in that second. Joey noticed Max wasn't going to say anything else, obviously in shock; he thought she might have mentioned something at least to her parents. Deciding he needed to say something to break the silence, he continued to explain what had happened on that life changing day. _

"_Yeah. I tried so hard to change her mind but she went through with it anyway; she was supposed to be going back the next day for the second part but she told me she didn't want me to go with her. They said she could experience pain. She was determined not to have the baby. Did she say anything else in the note?" Joey asked._

"_Nothing. Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't you tell us?" Max was worried about his daughter's welfare even more now. _

"_I don't know. I didn't know until the day. Whitney got a text from her telling her she had gone for an abortion. Whitney tried but couldn't get through to Lauren's phone and then she told me. I went to the clinic to find her but she wouldn't listen." Studying the younger Branning, the elder Branning nodded. _

"_You hear from her, I want to know about it." _

"_Absolutely, Uncle Max. I'm sorry again about." Max walked off leaving Joey alone; both Branning men hoping that Lauren was ok. _

_End Flashback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey had tried to move on. He had really tried to move on and forget Lauren. Be the old Joey Branning he was before he fell for Lauren but he couldn't. It just felt wrong, like he was betraying her. Eventually, after he figured out why he didn't want any other girl, even just physically; they just weren't her. They weren't his Lauren.


	6. Hello?

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! This chapter is more of a filler chapter and not very long but is needed for a big chapter 7 and is still important. And if you make it to the end of this chapter, I might have a little sneak peak at the next chapter for you ;) I wasn't overly happy with this chapter but I thought I'd post it before I change anymore. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6: Hello?

Lauren let her bare feet swing as she sat in the garden on a child's swing set, her hand on her stomach, gently rubbing out of instinct. She closed her eyes sighing as she remembered the moment she knew she couldn't go through with it; go through with the abortion. She had come so close to taking that tablet that would have killed her baby; just one more movement and that tablet would have been inside of her, destroying not only her baby's life but her own. Joey and Whitney had been right in saying she would regret it if she went through with it. Instead, after realising she didn't want to lose the baby, wanting to keep it, raise it, protect and love it, she had turned around on that fateful day and walked out of the living room to the kitchen, dropping the tablet down the kitchen sink with shaking hands; washing it away with the glass of vodka. Returning to the living room, she placed the glass back on the table. She vowed from that day on, while she was pregnant, or possibly even forever, she wouldn't touch another drop of alcohol and would instead put her child's needs first; she would try and be the best Mum she could be to her baby.

"Yo, Lauren!" A Voice disturbed her train of thoughts from that day.

"Hey, B!" Lauren had spoken, after she left Walford, to one of her old friends in America from a few years ago who had insisted Lauren fly out to her. Her family were quite a well to do family so they had insisted on covering all her costs, including for her flight over. Bella and Lauren became good friends when Lauren had gone over there for school, for a few months, and still stayed in regular contact, Skyping each other every now and then. Bella, thankfully, was one of her good friends, not one of the friends she got excluded from the school with for doing drugs. Bella liked to have fun but she didn't do alcohol or drugs; her personality was so bubbly anyway she didn't need it.

"How's my future favourite little person doing?"

"Keeping busy and keeping its Mummy from resting. I swear this child is getting its strength from their Daddy because I know one of these days some of these kicks will break a rib considering I shouldn't feel it this strong yet. Plus it seems to think my bladder is a toy with the amount of times I keep needing to go to the toilet." Lauren was now five months pregnant and was really starting to show, although her bump was by no means big yet; just obvious enough for people to know.

Lauren, in the last few days, had also, been feeling the baby kick and move more within her; letting her know that there really was another little human being there growing inside her. The thought always brought a smile to her face. It had been feeling like the baby was rolling around inside her. She had also felt a slight rhythmic thud the other day which was going on for a while but when Lauren spoke to Bella's Mum, worried something was wrong with the baby; Bella's Mum had just smiled and told her it was normal; the baby probably just had the hiccups! Lauren had laughed a little; she didn't realise that while developing the baby could do things like hiccup. She still felt overwhelmed by just how much more love she was feeling each and every day for her unborn child and how quickly it was occurring; given everything she went through a few months ago, she couldn't have imagined loving this baby so much.

"Have you rung them yet?" Lauren was heading back to the UK next week after just under three months in the States with Bella, who had been trying to help her friend move on from Joey and come to terms with the pregnancy.

Bella had been successful in at least one thing; getting Lauren used to the idea of being a Mum. The Joey issue was far more complex than she could have ever imagined because it was like without him, Lauren couldn't function fully; he was holding all Lauren's control strings without even knowing it. Lauren had also decided after being away home, from Walford, for a total of around four months, with minimal contact with her family, she felt ready to go back. Lauren, however, had failed to inform, well technically correct, her family, who still, like Joey, believed she had gone through with the abortion. Truthfully, she hadn't been able to find the right time to bring it up and if she was honest with herself, she was also too scared too.

"No. "Lauren finally answered, meekly.

"Lauren, you need to ring them. Besides wasn't it your Dad's birthday today?" Bella said; her hands were on her hips as her long blonde loosely curled hair was blowing in the warm Florida breeze.

"Fine. I'll go do it now." Bella smiled as Lauren got up and disappeared into the house to her room. Bella's family had been so kind to her in helping deal with her pregnancy that so much so, she was worried leaving and being without them there supporting her, she would screw it all up; just as she had done with so many other aspects of her life.

Deciding to take the plunge, she grabbed her phone and dialled the familiar number she knew off by heart.

"Hello?" Lauren felt her stomach drop as she quickly hung up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Life was carrying on as best it could for Joey and the other Brannings in Walford; Alice was refusing to move in with Joey despite him having the room (Joey still kept a close eye on her but knew he had to be careful because if he kept pushing, she would just push him away from her even further). Lauren still hadn't been in contact with him since the last time he saw her.

However, things were improving between Joey and Max; Max had eventually decided to give him another chance with the family and also asked him to come back and work for him at the motor lot. Tanya was still distant towards him a bit but Joey understood where her apprehension was coming from and also her annoyance; Tanya felt because of the whole relationship mess between the two of them, he was the reason Lauren had runaway. In her opinion, if it wasn't for him their family would still all be together. Tanya, Whitney and Derek were the only ones who still knew about Joey and Lauren's relationship in the square; the first two also knowing about the baby.

Tonight the rest of the Branning family and the Jackson family had been invited round to Max and Tanya's house to celebrate Max's birthday. Max initially didn't want to celebrate his birthday without Lauren and because of everything she had been through but Tanya and Abi had persuaded him that Lauren would want him to enjoy his birthday; they had to try and continue with their lives as best as possible without Lauren. Max was helping Jack and Sharron carry the empty plates to the kitchen after eating cake as Joey sat on the sofa with Alice, Oscar and Denny talking when Max and Tanya's phone rang.

"Grab that for us, Joe. Cheers mate." Max asked as Joey stood up and grabbed the phone from the table in front of him.

"Hello?" The line went dead as Joey answered. Joey looked at the phone before hanging up, checking the number that had rang. All it said was international. "Phone line went dead. It was an international number."

"Well if it was important they will ring back; it was probably just some telemarketing call from India or somewhere." Joey placed the phone back on the table and went back to join his sister as the Branning family continued to celebrate that evening but knowing full well there was one major person missing from their family that stopped them all feeling complete.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know I never planned on doing the abortion line but if anyone wants me to, I would be happy to try and do a one-shot follow up if she had gone through with the abortion; I was split on which way to take this story originally and did fancy the challenge of trying to write something for if Lauren had had an abortion but didn't have enough to make a full story of it. Let me know if you would be interested in reading it and if I get enough interest I might consider writing it but not sure how soon it will happen :) **

**Anyway, here's a sneak peak at chapter 7:**

"_We are now arriving at London Heathrow Airport. Please remain seated until the plane stops. Once again we thank you for flying with ..." I tuned out the familiar airplane announcement. I was almost home. And truth be told, I was scared as hell about being back._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Suddenly, feeling very overwhelmed at what she was doing, Lauren could feel a panic attack coming on. She couldn't face all these people!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_What was I thinking coming back? Running back down the steps, well more like waddled with this bump and my tiredness, I hurried as fast as I could back towards the train station._

"_Lauren?" I groaned internally hearing the shocked voice. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Not knowing what to do, I gave in and let my body do the only thing it felt like doing, my legs gave way and I passed out._

**I'd love to hear any thoughts you have about this. :)**


	7. Home

**A/N: Thanks you so so much again for all the reviews to the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. As a thank you for all the reviews and your kind words, here's chapter 7. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Home

Lauren hadn't been able to get his voice out of her head the entire previous week. Or for the entire flight duration home.

Lauren's P.O.V.

Joey. He was at my house. Of course he was. It was my Dad's birthday; the whole family had probably been there. But didn't my Dad hate Joey? I couldn't face trying to ring again just in case he answered again. Just hearing his voice made my stomach drop, heart start racing and send me into a total panic with my head going into complete overdrive. Plus, being pregnant, my hormones were going crazy or to put it bluntly, I was horny as hell for him! Hearing his voice only made me want, need, him even more to satisfy these bloody urges. I now understood why some women get so worked up over needing sex, with an increased sex drive; craving sex even, not just food cravings.

"We are now arriving at London Heathrow Airport. Please remain seated until the plane stops. Once again we thank you for flying with ..." I tuned out the familiar airplane announcement. I was almost home. And truth be told, I was scared as hell about being back.

End Lauren P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren jumped off the train at the familiar train station. Stepping out of the station, nothing felt different about Walford. It was exactly the same as the day she had left. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her bags and walked into the cool spring night air. It was late so it was fairly quiet around, only a faint sound of music beating in the background.

Walking past R&R, her mind instantly went to the male who was most likely in there; Joey. Was he even still working there? Deciding not to linger for fear of seeing someone she recognised, she continued towards the familiar pub and square before her home appeared in her view. Feeling a sigh of relief knowing she was so close to home, she made the last few steps and lifted her exhausted arm to knock the door and ring the bell (her keys were at the bottom of her full handbag). Strangely, there was no reply. It didn't make sense. Where were they at this time of night? It was going on close to eleven. Hearing loud voices and music as the Queen Vic doors opened, some people leaving and headed off in the opposite direction back towards the train station, causing Lauren to avert her gaze. It looked and sounded like something was going on in the Vic.

Suddenly, feeling very overwhelmed at what she was doing, Lauren could feel a panic attack coming on. She couldn't face all these people!

Lauren's P.O.V.

What was I thinking coming back? Running back down the steps, well more like waddled with this bump and my tiredness, I hurried as fast as I could back towards the train station with my bags when some very familiar faces stepped out the Queen Vic.

"Lauren?" I groaned internally hearing the shocked voice.

"Mum." I answered turning around. The shock on Mum's, Dad's Abi's, Alice's and finally Joey's faces was obvious. I pulled my black leather jacket closer together to try and conceal my bump; my jacket was getting a bit small for my present form. However, I knew it was too late as all eyes had already landed on my protruding stomach.

I felt my heart racing even quicker and my breath was becoming staggered as my eyes locked with Joey's. Not knowing what to do, I gave in and let my body do the only thing it felt like doing, my legs gave way and I passed out.

End Lauren P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone stood still in shock seeing Lauren turn around, her baby bump obvious for all to see. It didn't make sense. How was she still pregnant? She had had an abortion?

"LAUREN!" Abi screamed as Lauren suddenly fell sideways to the ground before anyone had chance to grab her, her head banging on the concrete floor.

Joey, who was the first to react as he saw her collapse, shook his jacket off and gently placed it under and against her bleeding head; a de ja vu coming over him remembering the day Lauren collapsed in the Vic and the day they found out she was pregnant.

"Lauren, babe, wake up." Joey whispered, stroking her cheek.

Tanya bent down next to him, searching for her daughter's pulse. Max was on the phone to the ambulance services while Alice held a shocked Abi as other residents started filtering out of the Queen Vic; Jack who had just stepped out was soon holding and trying to comfort his two nieces, Abi and Alice, Carole standing next to Max.

"Max, tell them to hurry; her pulse is racing and I dread to think what the impact of the fall might have done to the baby."

Joey felt physically sick as he held his hand to Lauren's head, applying pressure to her bleeding head, his mind unable to comprehend everything. Lauren was still pregnant. How? They had seen the empty tablet packaging. Had the pill not worked? He thought he had would never see Lauren again but yet here she was, back in the square and within minutes already in trouble again (completely living up to her drama queen label he thought). Joey looked up to see Tanya trying to get Lauren to show any response signs as he heard the sirens approaching. Joey swore to himself that there was no way he was leaving Lauren's side; not again. Seeing her, he knew in an instant, he still loved her and she was the only person he wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later and they were all still waiting for news on Lauren who had failed to regain consciousness. Jack had taken Abi and Alice home from the hospital after a while and Sharron was looking after Oscar after collecting him from Cora's.

"What's taking so long?!" Joey exclaimed, exasperated before pacing up and down the corridor.

"Look, Joe, why don't you go? We will call if there is any news." Max offered, confused slightly at how distressed his nephew seemed over his daughter. Tanya looked sadly at Joey, his pain etched over his face.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until I know Lauren and the baby are ok." Joey stated stubbornly. Tanya couldn't help the smile that crept on her face at Joey's response.

"Look, I'm not forcing you but you heard the nurse before; it'll be a while before we can see Lauren or she wakes up. They are running a few more tests but they said they expect them to be all ok so she will be fine, Joe." Max told him sternly.

"I'm not leaving. Not again; not after what happened last time."

"Why are you so interested in Lauren and this baby, Joey? You two obviously weren't exactly the best of friends before she left. She's just your cousin, Joey." Tanya knew Max was pushing Joey's buttons, unbeknownst to him.

"Max, just leave it. He wants to stay." Tanya didn't know what she was sticking up and rooting for Joey after everything that had happened, and she certainly still didn't fully support his relationship with her daughter, but right now, they needed to focus on Lauren and she could understand his need to know his baby was ok.

"No, Tan, I won't just drop it. I want to know why Joey here is so interested. What you hoping to get her in more trouble again? I want you gone. Lauren doesn't need you in her life causing her more harm, trouble or hurt. She's got enough on her plate including obviously having to raise a flaming baby as a single parent." Max's frustration was growing.

"Well she doesn't have to be." Joey scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max and Joey were right in each other's faces.

"Joey." Tanya warned, giving him a look. "Both of you, in fact, just drop it."

"No, what do you mean 'she doesn't have to be'? I don't see the father around."

"Actually you're looking right at him, Uncle Max. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be by Lauren's side the whole time, whether she wants me or not." Joey sounded smug as the words left his mouth.

Max paled as Joey's words sunk in. Tanya closed her eyes knowing this wasn't what Lauren would want. Without saying anything, Max punched Joey in the face, knocking the younger Branning to the floor, after being caught off guard.

"Get up!" Max said. Joey was already back up on his feet before he spoke as Max grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pinned him against the wall in the corridor. "You slept with my daughter? Your cousin? What, are you that desperate for a bit of skirt you'll even sleep with your own flesh and blood? You took advantage of my daughter." Tanya managed to pull Max off Joey.

"Max, enough." Max turned to Tanya as it dawned on him by her lack of reaction.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew about them?"

Tanya sighed. "Lauren told me after the accident."

"I love her, Uncle Max." Max scoffed.

"Excuse me." The three turned to a nurse who looked at them apprehensively. "Lauren's awake." Max walked off as Tanya gave Joey a half smile before leading him in the direction Max had gone, down the corridor a few feet to Lauren's room door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren woke up with a splitting headache. In the background a constant beeping could be heard. As she opened her eyes, she looked around the room startled. This wasn't her room at Bella's; this was a hospital. Suddenly all the previous actions and events from that night flooded back into her mind, her hand going straight to her stomach as she remembered how she felt just before she passed out.

"Lauren." Lauren turned to the left and saw her Dad entering her room. Tears prickled her eyes as he embraced her carefully. For the first time in a while she broke down, letting her Dad hold her close, just as he had done hundreds of times before when she was just a small child. "Shh, everything is ok, Lauren. I'm here." Max rubbed her back soothingly as he rocked her slightly.

After calming down, Lauren pulled back to see her Mum and Joey by the door. Her Mum gave her a reassuring welcoming smile as she let her gaze move to Joey. He looked so defeated as they allowed their eyes to remain connected to each others, so much hurt in both their eyes.

"Dad, can you give Joey and I a few minutes, please?" Lauren was fully unaware that Max now knew about almost everything apart from the crash and Derek's blackmail.

"Lauren." His voice sounded like a warning.

"Dad, please." Max sighed, defeated as he stood up, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead not wanting to argue with her now or cause her anymore distress. He walked out but not before giving Joey a glaring look. Tanya followed suit, leaving the two cousins alone. "Joey."

Joey walked towards Lauren, sitting down on the edge of her bed, the two remaining in silence for a few moments. Before either could speak, they were interrupted by a nurse; breaking the atmosphere in the room which had changed as soon as Tanya and Max left the room.

"Right, sorry to interrupt but I've got the ultrasound for us to check up again on this little one. Would you mind..." The nurse turned hinting at Joey to leave.

Lauren instead spoke up, "Actually, is it ok if he stays?"

The nurse smiled, "Sure, if that's what you want. And is this..."

"He's the father, yes." It was the first time throughout the whole of the pregnancy so far that Lauren had actually referred to him as the father in front of Joey.

Both stayed silent as the nurse prepared the machine. The nurse plugged in the machine while Joey's eyes never once left Lauren. His mind was going crazy; what was going to happen now between him and Lauren? What would everyone else say or do once they knew of their relationship? More importantly, what did he want to happen?

"Joey?" Lauren whispered as he broke his train of thoughts. It was clear to the nurse how much these two wanted each other and how in love they were. "You ok?"

Managing to raise a smile, he nodded. "Yeah."

He noted the nurse looked ready to start and Lauren's t-shirt had been lifted, her once flat stomach now exposing her growing bump. And to Joey, he couldn't remember a time when she had looked so beautiful.

"Right, Lauren, let's see how this baby is doing." The nurse placed the probe on her stomach, pushing down a little before moving it slowly side to side.

A few moments later, she turned the monitor screen towards Lauren and Joey, "Here's your little one. Everything seems ok. You can hear a nice steady, healthy and strong heartbeat; it's back to normal again as earlier we were a little worried. The baby is still a little on the small side for where you are in your pregnancy but not to the point for any major concern yet; normally your baby would be about twenty two centimetres but this one is only eighteen. We'll keep an eye over the next few weeks but everything else is fine. If you look, you can see their ear and their nose is now starting to develop. If you were to hold them at this size, this little one would fit into the palm of your hand." Lauren felt overwhelmed. When she first got to America, Bella's family forced her to get a check up where they carried out an ultrasound but nothing could really be seen, just a small dot really. Since then, with everything else going on, Lauren had failed to consider getting regular check-ups so now seeing her baby, a real little human being, so clearly on screen she felt even more love for her child. Suddenly she broke eye contact with the screen when she felt a warm hand slip into hers as Joey squeezed her hand. As she moved from their intertwined hands to his face, she felt a tear leave her eye.

"Why don't I give you two a few moments? I'll go speak to the doctor and print the sonogram for you to keep."

As soon as the nurse exited, Joey moved to the bed again and sat down on the edge, closer to Lauren this time, as he held her close as she buried her face in his chest and cried.

"I'm so sorry, Joey." He heard her mumble.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. Yeah we have got a lot to talk about but I'm not going anywhere." Joey kissed the top of her head.

She sniffled. "I just couldn't do it." He knew instantly what she was referring to. "I couldn't kill out baby, Joey. I can't believe I even considered it and came so close to doing so." Her voice was full of regret.

"I wish you would have told me but what's happened, it's happened. I'm just glad you're back and all I want to do is just be there for you and our baby, if you'll let me. Nothing else matters right now." Joey lifted her chin so she was looking at him, her head still leaning on his shoulder for comfort.

"I need to know one thing. Why did you break up with me after you told me you loved me? Did you ever really love me?" Joey sighed as Lauren held herself closer to him; she was so confused emotionally because part of her wanted to put some space between them but an overwhelming part of her needed to be close to him right now.

"I did," Joey paused and corrected himself, "I do, love you. But I didn't exactly have much of a choice because I had to protect you."

Lauren lifted her head again and looked at him confused. "What do you mean protect me? I don't understand."

"Derek didn't give me much of a choice. It killed me to do it but I thought it was for the best. I know I did the right thing because, Lauren, if Derek had of told the Police you would've gone to prison, I got away with a warning and few hours of community service which was fine, and our baby wouldn't og had the chance to get to know just how great their Mummy."

Lauren smiled at the last part of his sentence but mentally slapped herself at Joey's initial response. Of course Derek was behind it all. He always is. Why did her Uncle always have to screw people's lives up? It was then she realized Joey was holding something else back.

"Joey, what is it? What else do I need to know?"

Running his hand through her black tresses but avoiding her cut, he finally answered her question. "I may have just told your Dad that the baby is mine."

Lauren paled. They were dead. Double dead. But wait, why hadn't her Dad said anything before? Why was she only just noticing the small cut on Joey's lip that was bleeding. "How are you, we, still alive?"

Joey laughed. "I'm not quite sure yet."

"He punched you though, didn't he?"

"Yeah but I probably deserved it. I was acting smug when I told him." Lauren rolled her eyes.

Before they could continue, the nurse returned. "Lauren, I've spoken to the Doctor and as long as you take it easy and are under constant supervision for twenty four hours with that head injury, he's happy to let you go. You will need to come back in next week to check that head wound is healing ok."

"Thank you." Lauren smiled.

"I'll just go get your release forms and inform Mom and Dad."

Joey took the sonogram pictures of their baby from the nurse before she left the room again. "Guess we should get you ready then?"

Lauren bit her lip and nodded as they broke their contact. "Can you pass my shoes, please?"

Joey passed her up her converse but noted she seemed to struggle a bit over her bump; she seemed worried in case she squashed the baby. He moved to sit further down the bed, taking her feet in his lap and pushed her hands away. "You are gonna have to get used to people doing things for you."

Lauren cursed him with her eyes but was secretly grateful. As she sat up and leaned off the bed, she felt her exhaustion creeping up on her again, a yawn escaping her mouth. "Joey, thanks."

"What for?"

"For not pushing me. I promise we can talk more about everything but I think right now I'm ready to go home and collapse in bed." She told him as he took her hand in his again.

"Lauren, I already told you, I'm not going anywhere." He repeated, looking her straight in the eye. She smiled as her parents walked in.

"You two ready?" Tanya asked, Max not acknowledging the pair. "We've signed all the forms and got the painkillers for the headaches". Lauren nodded as Joey held her jacket for her to slide her arms into before he helped her off the bed. She wobbled at first but Joey grabbed her to stop her falling. "You sure you feel well enough to go home, Lauren?"

"I'm fine, Mum, just exhausted. It's been a long day and night." Tanya smiled as she took Lauren's bag from Joey so he could focus on helping her.

"I'm gonna go bring the car round." Max said, speaking for the first time.

"Ok, I'll come with you. Joey, can you manage?" Tanya asked, her eyes noting Joey's every touch on Lauren; it was delicate and soft, loving really.

Joey smiled. "We'll be fine. Probably just a bit slow by the look of it."

Tanya nodded and left with Max as Joey wrapped his arm around Lauren's waist, his hand touching the side of her stomach, Lauren's arm then going around his shoulders so he could help take some of her weight for now. The two walked slowly towards the exit, Joey carefully helping Lauren into the car when they reached it before climbing in and sitting on the back seat next to her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Max pulled up outside number 5 a short while later. Joey looked down at Lauren who was asleep on his shoulder.

"I'll carry her up to save waking her." Joey said, breaking the awkward silence in the car.

Max just ignored him and went to open the front door while Tanya opened the back door of the car. Joey managed to slide Lauren into his arms and carefully got out. Upon reaching the top of the steps, Max finally spoke. "You can leave her on the sofa to save you carrying her up to her room."

"I don't mind taking her up." Joey offered.

"You sure you can manage?" Max asked, deadpanned.

"I'd never do anything to risk hurting her; if I couldn't manage I wouldn't."

Max sighed. "All right, you know where her room is."

Joey walked through the house and up the stairs. He pushed open the bedroom door with his foot as he knew Abi was staying at their Uncle Jack's with Alice tonight.

Placing Lauren in bed, he removed her shoes before pulling her quilt up over her. Lauren stirred slightly, making him crouch down just in front of her.

"Shh, go back to sleep; you're home now. I'll come see you tomorrow." Joey pushed her hair back behind her ear, gently stroking her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Night, Lauren." Joey kissed her forehead and she fell back into a deep slumber.

Closing her door behind him, he headed back downstairs to Max and Tanya.

"She's asleep."The younger Branning looked exhausted to the elder two.

"Joey," Tanya started, "go home and get some rest. I promise if there is anything, I'll call you, but she's safe now. She's finally home." The blonde reassured him.

Max looked at his nephew and sighed. "Look, go home, get some sleep; later on today, you can come back over when you're ready and we can discuss everything if Lauren's up to it." Max proposed as his wife gave him a warning look not to start anything now.

"Ok but if you need me for anything, or Lauren does, just call me." The two adults nodded as the worn out, physically and mentally, twenty three year old Branning walked out and headed back to his flat.

The only thought running through Joey's mind was he was grateful that his Lauren was finally home.

* * *

**A/n: Hope this chapter makes up for the last two short filler chapters. No more updates tonight. Would love to hear more of your thoughts again :)**


	8. Explanations

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 8. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Explanations

Later on that afternoon, the Branning family, consisting of Lauren, Joey, Max, Tanya and Abi were all sat in the living room of number five Albert Square; an awkward silence lingering in the room. Lauren was still pretty worn out from everything and the fact they hadn't got in until 4.30am. Not that she remembered arriving home; just Joey's strong arms securely under her as he carried her up to her bed. As a result, Lauren had barely moved from her position lying on the sofa all day which is where she was still sitting, her sister Abi sitting at the opposite end, Lauren's feet resting in her sister's lap. Joey was sat across the room in the single chair while Max paced slightly, Tanya standing a bit behind near the table looking at Max and too anxious to sit down.

"So, how long has this or was this thing between you two going on for? Was it just some random one night fling or what?" Max started, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

Tanya watched Max as he drank the rest of his Whiskey as he braced himself for this conversation; one she knew he didn't want to have nor ever imagined would have to have. She was glad Sharron had offered to take Oscar again for the night, telling him he could have a sleepover with Denny, once she had heard about things from Jack, warning Tanya of the upset she herself caused with her family when she and her 'brother' Dennis got together.

Lauren and Joey looked at each other before Lauren broke their eye contact.

"It started just a couple of weeks before the accident." Lauren started, recalling their first kiss. "We didn't exactly plan on getting together, Dad. It just turned into something we could no longer ignore; we tried, believe me, we really tried to stop but the more I got to know and the more time I spent with Joey and vice versa, the more we wanted to be together. But then after the accident, it ended." Lauren explained, looking at her Dad while she kept one hand resting on her stomach.

"It wasn't because either of us wanted to end it either." Joey added, turning to face Max behind him.

"Yeah but you decided to let Derek interfere." Max glanced at his daughter confused, hearing her response; the spiteful tone in her voice obvious as she looked at Joey. What had his interfering brother done now?

"Derek, what's he got to do with it?" Max asked, looking between the pair.

Joey sighed. "He gave me an ultimatum once he found out about us and so I had to finish it with Lauren to protect her from him; he said I had to break her heart. So I did; but in the process of breaking hers to protect her, I was breaking my own knowing it wasn't what I wanted to do."

Both Joey and Lauren had decided along with Tanya that they were already trying to deal with this mess that they all knew it was best not to mention the truth about the crash as it wouldn't benefit anyone now and it had all been sorted; the truth no longer at risk of coming out from anyone else.

Max didn't need to ask anything else about what Derek did knowing how his brother worked; his manipulation not stopping for anyone. "So what, you two just thought you would hook up? With your own cousin? Attraction or no attraction you should have ignored it; pushed it away. It's sick, that's what all this is."

"It wasn't just a hook up, fling or a bit of fun, Dad. We loved each other." Lauren paused. "Well I thought we really did, anyway."

"I did, do, love you. I've never stopped." Joey quickly spoke up, looking straight at her, repeating the words he had told her just hours before at the hospital. He knew Lauren was obviously still struggling to know what to believe in regards his feelings for her. He had broken her heart fully and then lied again about the truth. He could understand why she didn't trust him anymore.

"Do you really think you could still be together? That it would really work?" Tanya asked while Max poured himself a drink.

Hardly any words had been spoken between the family earlier in the day and nobody had forced the issue any further until now. Lauren wished as she sat there that she could join her Dad for a drink too; right now, with all this pressure and stress, she could really use one.

Joey looked at Lauren who answered. "Yes. It's not illegal what we were doing, Mum."

"It's not normal either, Lauren. I mean look at the mess you're in now; pregnant at eighteen. With your cousin's child." Tanya said, her disgust obvious, which cut straight through Lauren knowing her parents felt that way.

"Well all families have to have a screwed up member, I guess I'm ours." Lauren closed her eyes, pushing back her tears when she felt the baby kick. She rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Lauren, I didn't mean it like that." Tanya argued.

Max interrupted and turned his attention to Joey, who hadn't had the chance to speak very much. "I took you into my home; treated you like one of my own. And you repay me by screwing my daughter under my own roof and getting her pregnant?!"

"Uncle Max, I swear we tried to fight our feelings. I didn't, nor would I ever, take advantage of her. I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me but you should now, you can't always help who you fall in love with. It's not like we grew up as cousins; we were both adults. I'm sorry for everything that's happened, Uncle Max, Tanya, but I'm not sorry for falling in love with Lauren."

Lauren looked at Joey, touched by his words. Everyone else in the room knew this conversation was going round in circles.

"You think because you think you love her, it was ok to just jump into bed with her? Like all your other ... conquests previously. I mean come on, Joey; you do have a bit of a reputation for being a ladies' man and a player." Joey saw Lauren roll her eyes at Max, a small smile on her face.

"It wasn't the same with Lauren. She could never be like the others. It was special between us." Joey didn't know what else to say. This conversation was even harder than he knew it would be due to the fact he didn't exactly know where things stood between himself and Lauren right now.

"Well what are you two going to do about this whole baby thing? Actually, speaking of, Lauren, would you care to divulge on the whole abortion situation." Max turned to Lauren again.

Lauren looked at her sister who had remained quiet so far. Abi gave her a reassuring smile letting her know she was there for her; they had had a heart to heart earlier in the day about everything with Abi telling her sister that even though she found it weird that Lauren could feel that way about their cousin; she loved her and always would. Abi promised that she would support her sister with whatever as long as she didn't let her drinking ever get in the way again. Lauren had promised Abi she intended to stay off the alcohol for good; she had to set her child a good example.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren allowed herself to remember and started to explain. "I couldn't do it. I really thought I wanted to get rid of this baby. I thought I wasn't ready for a child and I couldn't love it; I've never really seen myself as wanting to have a baby ever. But when it came to it, I just couldn't do it. I dropped the tablet down the sink and rinsed it away with the glass of Vodka I had poured for courage. After, I couldn't hack it; I just needed to get away; away from Walford and away from everyone. I needed time and space to clear my mind. After a few weeks of staying in various hostels, I spoke to Bella and she told me she wanted me to go stay with her. Her family paid for me to go out there and I ended up staying longer than planned; nearly three months in total in Florida. Her family gave me space at first after they made me get a check up to check everything was ok. They helped me deal with my mixed up emotions, made me see it was ok to have changed my mind and to have even thought about killing my baby because it is a big change I'm going through. They were so good to me but I knew it was time to come home. I actually missed this place. And you guys."

Tanya smiled in relief knowing Lauren had been safe as although Lauren had spoken to her after she had runaway, she had never told anyone where she was, stating she wasn't ready to be found yet.

"Ok, well that explains that then. Have you thought about speaking to social services so they can start looking for a proper family to adopt that 'thing'?" Max indicated towards Lauren's bump, both her hands instantly going over it almost as protection, "It won't be long before it's here."

"Dad! I'm not giving up my baby!" Lauren extended her hands over her bump, feeling an even greater need to try and protect her baby from hearing what was being said. "Absolutely no way. I love this baby and I'm going to raise this child with or without any of you in my, our, lives." Lauren threw the quilt that was on her onto the floor. "You know what, screw the lot of you. I should have never of come back if that's how you feel!" Lauren stood up and walked off; slamming the front door closed behind her after she slipped her flat black ankle boots on and grabbed her coat, not being able to take the pressure anymore.

She felt sick. How could he want her to give up her baby? How could she have thought coming back would be ok? Also, why hadn't Joey spoke up and tried to defend their child; was he considering what her father had said? Worst thing of all, she felt like she really needed a drink. Pulling her jacket closer together, she let her feet guide her as she tried to decide what to do and how she felt about everything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The room went silent again.

"How are you going to afford to raise a baby?" Max threw at Joey as Tanya looked out the window worried about where Lauren had already disappeared off too.

"We would manage." Joey was trying to hold onto his composure but Max was really testing his patience.

"Does she even want you involved?" Joey couldn't answer because he honestly didn't know. He wanted to be involved but Lauren hadn't made it entirely clear yet how she saw him being involved. "See. Just stay away from my family and stay away from my daughter. You go near her again and I will kill you." Max threatened.

"Max!" Tanya scolded hearing the threat, turning back to the two men; Abi looking on shocked.

"I can't promise that." Joey said, standing up so he was level with Max.

Max looked angry. "If you want the best for Lauren then you will stay out of her life. Do you really think she could cope if the whole square knew about you two? The truth about 'that' baby? She will be back on the booze quicker than you know it; do you really want that for her?"

Joey knew Max was right but he wouldn't be bullied over his feelings again like last time because he couldn't bear the thought of going through all that again. Plus, he was going to be a Dad. And he sure as hell was going to make sure he was a better one to his own child than his own father was to him. Joey stood up and left the house without saying anything else, Tanya giving him a sorrowful look as she remembered the pain and look on Joey's face when he snuck in to see Lauren while she slept after the accident; it was the first and only time in the few months she had known him then that she had known Joey Branning to look so in love but so heartbroken at the same time. All she could hope for is that at the end of the day, Joey and Lauren would end up happy, whether that be together or apart. She would not stand in their way anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren let herself drop onto the familiar bench in the local park; the very one just a few months ago she had sat on a few months ago when Joey told her he loved her, just hours after, unbeknownst at the time, their baby had been conceived. She felt so confused; everything in her life was so screwed up.

"You ok?" A familiar so voice startled Lauren, making her jump.

Yeah. No. I don't know, anymore, Whit. What you doing here?" One of her best friends sat down next to her as Lauren rested her bruised head on Whitney's shoulder. Whitney wrapped her arm around her friend; she had never seen Lauren so deflated, so...not strong.

"I was just heading home with Ty when I saw you and you looked upset so I kinda followed you. Do you wanna talk about it?" Whitney asked, knowing Lauren wasn't exactly known to want to talk about whatever problems she had. Lauren, despite people's offers of help, had always found the answer at the bottom of a bottle instead; specifically whatever alcoholic bottle she could get her hands.

"Whit, how did you do it? You know, you and Billie being together?"

Whitney was slightly confused by Lauren's question as she watched her best friend gently rub in a slow smoothing motion her growing baby bump; something she hadn't missed after hearing whispers of gossip around the square about Lauren being back and pregnant.

"I guess we just had to get over what people thought. We were happy together at the time. If we'd of considered everyone else's feelings, we would have been denying our own and hurting ourselves. It wasn't illegal what we were doing and sometimes you just can't help who you fall in love with." Whitney heard Lauren sniff. "Lauren, what's going on? I'm worried about you. Is this about you and Joey or your decision to keep the baby?"

Lauren couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm still in love with Joey. I'm so scared about what will happen if I give into this and tell him I want to try again. And what about Derek? He's already caused so much trouble that if he finds out I'm having Joey's baby, I'm scared, even dread, to think about what he will do."

Whitney looked at Lauren who had moved to sit up and looked back at Whitney. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Lauren, Derek's dead. He had a heart attack over Christmas and collapsed in the square." Lauren's eyes widened in shock. Why had no one told her this? Seconds later her mind went to Joey. And Alice, obviously. How were they copying? As if reading her mind, Whitney continued. "Alice was distraught and Joey was struggling more than anyone thought he would considering their relationship. Alice was living with us for a while but has moved back home but she's asked Ty and I to move in with her as she's not keen on living on her own; plus it'd give Bianca and the kids more space while we would be close by to help. Joey wanted her to go back to their Mum's originally but she said she needed to stay as she felt close to him, Derek that is, in Walford. Joey then tried to get her to move in with him but she refused saying she knew he needed time and space himself."

Lauren sat in shock at the news. She felt so bad for Alice and Joey. "I can't believe no one told me."

"I guess they didn't want to add any pressure and stress to you. But enough about Derek, back to you. You wanna tell me about this one?" Whitney looked down at her friend's baby bump.

Lauren sighed. "I was so scared that I didn't think I could cope, like I told you, but then when I got home and I came so close to actually doing it, I just couldn't go through with it. That's when I left. I needed to get away. I mean, come on, I'm eighteen, pregnant, I keep pushing Joey away and oh yeah, I'm in love with him! My cousin! God, I need a drink."

Whitney shook her head as a small smile crept on her face. "You really are in love, aren't you? Oh, Lauren, how do you get yourself into these messes?"

Lauren laughed. "You know, I figured out when this all happened. I blame you and Lucy for not wanting to meet earlier to talk holidays."

Whitney's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean that day was..."

Lauren nodded smiling. "Yep, just before. It was the first time it happened. It's why I was such a bitch to him." Lauren relaxed a little, feeling like her old self again, just hanging and gossiping with Whitney; as much as she loved Bella for all she did, they just didn't have the same relationship she had with Whitney and sometimes with Lucy. "Do you think I'm sick?"

"Of course not. But it does mean I want to be Godmother to this little one."

Lauren laughed again as she grabbed Whitney's hand and placed it on her stomach as she felt her baby softly kick her again. "Someone wants to say hello to their Godmother."

"Wow."

"So, what should I do about Joey?" Lauren asked a few minutes later once the baby stopped kicking as she leaned on Whitney's shoulder again.

"First off, do your family now know everything?" Lauren proceeded to tell her everything else that had happened earlier that day. "Lauren, maybe you should stop thinking about what you family would want, what your friends want, what Joey wants, what this baby wants and what everyone else wants and for once, just stop. Stop and think what it is you really want."

Lauren closed her eyes as Witney's words sunk in. What did she really want?


	9. Reasoning

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; haven't had chance to reply yet as I've been working all day but wanted to post this before I forget. Will reply ASAP to reviews. Only 2 more chapters and an epilogue left. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reasoning**

Feeling her feet grow ever closer to her destination, she felt her heart racing. After saying goodbye to Whitney, who had gone to meet Tyler again later that evening in the Vic with Fatboy, Poppy and Alice, she found herself wondering towards the one place she really wanted to be. Raising her arm to the buzzer, she pressed the button, a slight panic coming over her as she waited; what if the person was working?

"Hello?" A tired voice answered a few minutes later breaking her panicking mind.

"It's me." She answered; she heard the electronic door lock release and let herself in as she made her way to the apartment, the apartment door already open in anticipation of her arrival. She felt guilty she had obviously woke them up knowing they were probably just as exhausted as she was but she really needed to be here right now. She was taking Whitney's advice and doing what she wanted.

Before either one of them spoke, she stepped forward and kissed him. Stumbling back into the apartment, Lauren briefly registered the apartment door being kicked shut; fireworks exploding between them both as they kissed. Months of pent up sexual tension spilling out into that one kiss, both fighting for dominance. Minutes later, they broke apart from their frantic antics and rested their foreheads against each others, their eyes never breaking contact.

"Hi." Lauren whispered; talking normally felt like it would ruin the moment if she were to speak any louder.

"Hi." Joey whispered back, his tiredness from being woken up had disappeared, his hand coming up to caress her cheek while pushing her hair behind her ear; a habit that he almost felt he couldn't not do when around her – almost like an obsessive compulsive disorder. Her arms rested on his bare chest and her hands locked behind his neck; her fingers fiddling with his hair at the base of his head.

"I needed to see you."Joey just nodded as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll always be here when you need me." His reply and his touch on her skin was all it took for her to attack his lips again, this time the motion leading to something more as Joey guided them down the hallway towards the bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later Joey and Lauren lay in bed, limbs entwined, exhausted. Lauren rested her head on Joey's bare chest as his hand rest on the side of her bump; it was the first time he had had the opportunity to touch her and physically see her in such an intimate way since the crash and finding out about the pregnancy. At first, she had been self conscious as Joey took in her newly acquired shape; she felt she was frumpy, fat and not good enough anymore for him but Joey just shook his head at her; a lazy grin adorned his face before telling her she looked even more beautiful as she lay there before him, naked, her growing bump providing their unborn child with everything it needed to survive and grow. Not being able to keep her emotions in check, a few tears escaped as they had explored each other's bodies, reacquainting themselves after several months apart; both feeling like it had been forever since they felt this way.

"You ok?" Joey asked, kissing her on the head, careful not to catch her sore head.

Despite knowing they still had a lot to talk about and work out; Lauren knew she was ready to be with Joey again because when she was with him, everything felt right. It wasn't going to be easy but with time and effort she knew they could get back to what they had before everything got messy. They would tackle whatever life threw at them together from how on.

"Yeah, just tired." After the first time they had made love, Joey and Lauren had also discovered and learned what people meant when they said some women, as a result of hormones, had an increased sex drive during pregnancy; Joey being more than happy to comply with what Lauren obviously needed to look after their child. They had made love at least a further three times that night; it was as though that first time ignited something in her she had managed to calm until now.

"You should try and get some sleep."

Lauren grabbed her phone to see it was half past one in the morning and considering she didn't have much sleep last night, it explained why she was so tired. Plus all the physical activities she had just been engaged in. She also noted she had ten missed calls and six unread messages all from her Mum, Dad or Abi. She groaned and glance back at Joey.

"You got a problem if I stay over? Not really feeling moving right now." Joey gave her an 'are you being serious?' look. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"What you gonna tell 'em?" Joey asked.

"That I'm staying at Lucy's." Lauren shrugged, missing the hurt that flashed through Joey's eyes.

"Why not just tell them the truth? I mean, what's the worst they can think could happen? You get pregnant? Sorry to break it to you, Babe, but you are kinda already there." Lauren gave him a look as Joey just stared at her seriously, not backing down. He was sick of lying about their relationship; wasn't it time to start being honest with themselves and everyone else?

Lauren gave in. "Fine. But if my Dad comes over here to kill me, you better protect me."

Joey smirked wrapping both his arms around her as she twisted while she text her Mum back; despite the time, she knew her Mum wouldn't mind it being late, instead just appreciating knowing where she was. "I'll always protect you, both of you, although he's probably more likely to kill me. You know, if anyone so much as harms a single hair on you head, or our baby's, I'll kill them."

There was something incredibly sexy that Lauren saw whenever Joey got worked up and protective. Lauren was distracted however when she felt a soft nudge in her stomach. Looking at Joey who gave her a confused look when he saw the look on her face, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. So far he hadn't had the opportunity to feel his baby yet and she didn't want him to miss out anymore. "I think somebody wants to say hello to their Daddy."

Joey's eyes widened as he felt the small kick. A few seconds later, he moved down the bed, lifting up his t-shirt on her body that Lauren had stolen from him and put on, placing soft kisses on her stomach before he spoke. "I want you to know that I love you so much already. You are going to have the most amazing Mummy in the world."

Lauren felt her eyes fill up as Joey carried on talking to their baby; she found it adorable and the complete opposite to what people would have ever imagined bad boy Joey Branning to be like. Besides, she wasn't going to interrupt because she'd found herself a countless number of times talking to their baby. "You're going to make a pretty awesome Daddy too, you know." Lauren said as Joey moved back to a lying position; Lauren getting comfortable against him once again.

"I love you, Lauren Branning."

"I love you too, Joey Branning."

Not being able to keep her eyes open much longer, Lauren snuggled closer to Joey as she let the rhythm of his heartbeat soothe her into a peaceful and relaxing sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Max glanced out the front window onto the square. It was very late and Lauren still hadn't returned home. He was worried about what trouble or state she might have gotten herself into because of him. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything had happened to his daughter. It was in that moment that Max realised he was in the wrong asking Lauren to give up her child because he would never have done it either; he'd rather die than lose any other of his children.

"You heard anything?" Tanya asked as she entered the room. She looked at her husband who had barely moved away from the window.

"No, have you or Abi?"

"No. Max, should we call the police?" Tanya had been panicking. They had tried Lucy but she hadn't seen Lauren and Whitney they couldn't get a hold of.

"Not yet. They won't do anything yet anyway." Max went quiet as he looked out onto the square again.

Tanya sighed. "Max, what if she's out there hurt or even worse, drunk? We should go look for her again."

Abi walked in the room as her Mum finished her sentence. "Have either of you tried Joey?" She asked.

Max and Tanya shot their attention to each other. Of course, why hadn't they thought of Joey sooner; even when there were issues between the couple, Lauren always previously went to him or wanted to, Tanya thought remembering how many times Lauren rang him despite Joey pushing her away because of Derek.

"Answer machine." Max told them as he left Joey a message asking him to call them if he knew where Lauren was or if he heard from her as she was still missing. "Shouldn't he be the one calling us to find out if she is ok? She is carrying his child; you'd think he would be a bit concerned for their welfare. But then again maybe he just doesn't care in which case he's better off out of their lives for good."

Abi hugged her Mum as Max dropped onto the sofa after his moan about Joey. The room fell silent when the three of them heard Tanya's mobile signal a message. She let go of Abi and grabbed her phone off the table.

"She's staying over at Joey's" Tanya informed them, reading the message aloud.

"Oh no she is not." Max stated walking towards the door.

Tanya grabbed his arm before he could even leave the room, "Max, leave her. She obviously needs to talk to him and feels safe there. What's the worst that could happen in one night? Max, she's already pregnant with his baby. At least we know where she is and Joey will do his upmost to look after and protect them both. You know that." Despite his rant a few moments ago, he knew Tanya was right.

"Tanya, what about what people will say if they see her leaving Joey's? Do you really think Lauren will cope with people gossiping?" Abi rolled her eyes at her Dad's reply.

"They won't notice or pay too much attention to it. It's not like it hasn't happened around here before but if they do, shouldn't she just ignore them because she knows she has her family supporting her? Max, if she, they, are happy, shouldn't that be all that matters?" Tanya reasoned with her husband.

"I still don't like this, Tan."


	10. Head over Heels

**Chapter 10: Head over Heels**

Lauren woke up a few hours later in the unfamiliar room. However, she couldn't remember the last time she slept so well, glancing at her dying phone to see she had slept straight through until eleven. As she looked around and regained her bearings, last night's memories shot to the front of her mind.

"Good morning, sleepy head." His husky voice spoke from behind her, a sign he hadn't long woke up himself.

Looking up, she saw Joey staring back at her. She really had missed this; being so close to him, his arms wrapped around her holding her close to him.

"Hi." Leaning down, Joey placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Lauren grimaced, breaking the kiss, when she felt the baby kick. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" Concern was etched in Joey's voice.

"Nothing. It's just the baby is kicking really hard. I think they must take after their Daddy in terms of where they get their strength." Joey smiled before feeling the brown eyed girl moving his hand onto her stomach, another kick being felt by both just minutes later.

"Wow." Joey didn't know what else to say, neither one wanting to ruin this moment; they had already lost too many of these moments in the last few months being apart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that day, the two had forced themselves up and out of bed. They were sat in the kitchen having just finished eating; the combined breakfast and dinner in one. Joey had banned Lauren from doing anything to help, much to her annoyance.

"You do know your Dad is going to out for my blood today." Joey stated as he played with her fingers resting on the table.

"Yeah but if he knows what is best, he won't." Lauren could tell Joey was hesitating with his next question or response, "Just say it."

Sighing Joey spoke, "I don't want to ruin this right now but can I ask, where do we stand right now? Are we together? Just cousins again and last night was just a one of, we just got caught up in the moment wanting to reminisce what we had?" He hesitated again. "Possibly not even anything?"

Lauren gave him a soft smile as she pulled her hands from his and stood up; she felt lucky she got to see this vulnerable side to him and he didn't feel the need to hide it from her. Walking around the table to where he sat, she sat down in his lap, his hands automatically went round her waist and onto her bump; her own hands wrapping around his neck, stroking his neck with her fingers.

"Joey, don't be so silly. You will never just be my cousin, never. You can't be. I'll be honest with you, I'm not one hundred per cent over everything that happened before but I do know that I love you, Joey Branning, and I want to be with you; I want you in our lives forever. I just need to learn to fully trust in your word again because you hurt me when you said you never loved me and that our relationship was just a bit of fun. And obviously, I hurt you when I nearly went crazy and gave this one up. Because with us, Joey, it's always more and I know we can't be anything less. We're having a baby in a few months and we both want you as long as you will have us both and be patient with us at times. I mean I've already forgiven you for everything and trust me if I wasn't learning to trust you again, last night would never of happened." Lauren kissed him as she finished speaking.

Joey felt his hear soar, something he had never really experienced before, as tears fell from Lauren's eyes. "Hey, look at me." Lauren lifted her head and averted her eyes from her stomach to his eyes; there was an intensity there that she had never noted before. "I'll always want you. Both of you. I love you so much that I'm never letting you go again." She pulled him closer for a kiss but he backed off, not having finished speaking. "You need to know I would wait forever if that's how long it'll take you to trust me again. And as much as I enjoyed last night, if you said you would have sex with me again, although that would be a real shame, I'd become celibate because there is no one I'd rather share that special bond with then you." He allowed her to join their lips this time. For the first time in his life, Joey Branning realised he was head over heels in love and he never wanted to not feel this way, with her, the love of his life and mother of his child. He pulled back, pushing her hair behind her ear which made her smile and lean into his touch. "By the way, you tell anyone I ever said all this, I'll deny it and you'll be punished."

Lauren grinned at the tone he used; it was light and playful but she knew he hated showing this softer side of himself in public or to anyone other than herself or Alice. "Ok, but only if the punishment is really bad." She raised her eyebrows playfully.

Joey groaned. "Oh trust me; it'll be very bad for you indeed." Lauren stood up and led Joey back down to the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why aren't they answering?" Max asked annoyed as Tanya rolled her eyes at her husband. They were stood outside Joey's flat. She had a feeling why it was probably taking so long for a reply but she didn't really want to think about that reason too much and she certainly wasn't going to tell her husband.

"Maybe they've overslept." She offered as Max pressed Joey's buzzer again.

"Hello." Joey answered, slightly out of breath.

Tanya inwardly groaned as her mind went to the place she really didn't want to think about, nor would any parent when it came to their own children, hearing Joey's irregular breathing.

"It's Uncle Max; I know Lauren is still in there so open up." Max pushed the door open as the buzzer sounded a click indicating the door was open having been released from the electronic lock. Tanya followed close behind, not wanting to give Max the opportunity to say anything to the two without her there.

After Lauren's message had come through late last night, Max hadn't been happy but this morning he had barely said two words about the situation which confused Tanya and Abi. He had taken Oscar to school before returning and telling Tanya he was going round to Joey's. Abi had disappeared to meet Alice before sixth form to inform her of everything as she wasn't sure what she knew and didn't think it would be right her finding out stuff from someone else.

They got to Joey's door just as he opened it and walked straight in, Lauren already sat waiting for them.

"Mum, Dad." Tanya smiled as Max walked to sit across from her.

"Why didn't you come home last night, young lady?" Although his voice was serious, Lauren noticed there wasn't as much, if any, anger to it today.

"Nice to see you too, Dad." Lauren remarked rolling her eyes. Joey sat next to her, his hand resting on her knee. "I told you I wasn't coming back last night. I needed to sort some things out with Joey first." She explained as she looked at Joey.

"Don't you think as a family we need to sort things out?" Max shot back at his daughter.

"Sort out what? You made it clear how you felt, Dad." Lauren still felt hurt after what Max suggested yesterday; his words felt like a stab to her heart.

Max sighed. "Actually you don't, Lauren. Because you didn't come back for me to talk to you and explain."

"Ok then. Talk. Right now." Lauren felt herself getting worked up already, almost as though she was preparing for the battle she predicted she would have had to fight. Did they not understand? She wasn't giving this baby up. Nor Joey now. If people don't like it, people can just do one and get stuffed, she had decided.

"Ok." Max took a breath as he lowered his voice to a more normal level, talking to her without any emotion in his voice other than just pure concern. He didn't want another shouting match with his daughter. "I don't support your choice in being with Joey; it's not exactly what I would have wanted for you." Lauren went to interrupt but he cut her off before she got chance, "But if he makes you happy then I will try and accept it. As much as I hate that he took advantage," Lauren glared at her Dad, "he is a good kid who I know will look after you the same way I would. I see that now. But he so much as blinks at someone else, he's dead." He directed the last part of the sentence at Joey as the two younger Brannings nodded in understanding. Lauren, Joey and Tanya all remained silent in shock as Max's words sunk in. Max decided to continue, knowing he needed to. "As for this baby; if you feel you are ready to cope with this baby then we will support you. I suppose, after all, I guess I don't want to see anyone else raising my grandchild; no one will ever be good enough"

Lauren looked up in more shock. Not knowing what to say, instead she did the only other thing she could think of doing; she stood up, crossed the room and hugged her Dad.

"Thank you." She whispered as she felt him hug her back.

Max nodded as he held his eldest daughter close. "I do love you, Lauren. I'm sorry for yesterday but I just want what's best for my little girl. I guess it's hard for me to accept you will soon have your own little one and won't be my little girl anymore."

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl."

Max stood up as Lauren moved to hug her Mum. Walking over to Joey, who was already standing again, he put his hand out as a peace offering to his nephew. Joey shook it happily, accepting Max's silent apology.

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything." Joey answered.

"Promise me you will never hurt her and you will look after both her and your baby. She's gonna need you a lot once this baby is here."

"I promise, Uncle Max. You know I would give myself before I let anything happen to either of them."

Max nodded. "I'm holding you to that."

Lauren moved back to Joey, curling up into him as Tanya sat next to Max. "Hey, Dad, why? Why did you change your mind?" Lauren asked, needing to know the answer to the question playing on her mind.

"I guess I realised I didn't want to lose you and Joey said something that struck me yesterday." Lauren looked at Joey who shrugged. "He told me he couldn't promise not to love you. Guess for some reason I appreciated the fact he wouldn't back down again and knew then that maybe, if he makes you happy, I shouldn't deny you both that opportunity. Cousins or not. I don't want to be like Derek and control you and lose what we had." He explained as Lauren felt her eyes welling up. Her hormones seemed to be making her an emotional wreck.

"Thank you." Max smiled at his daughter, really taking in her appearance for the first time since she had returned. He felt like he had blinked and missed seeing her grow from his first born little girl to the young woman she was today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you coming home now or not yet?" Tanya asked as she and Max prepared to leave. They'd spent the rest of the afternoon with Lauren and Joey going over some things such as what the new parents would need and what not. Lauren had also felt the need to come clean with her Dad about the crash; he wasn't happy about it, but he was grateful to Joey for protecting his daughter again and apologised for how he treated him over it.

"I'll come back home later." She answered but too lazy to move from her spot on the couch; her head resting in Joey's lap.

Tanya and Max smiled at the couple. Max stopped just before they reached the front door and turned back to the couple, "Oh and Joey, one more thing." Everyone eyed Max suspiciously. "Looking after that one and the baby won't be cheap so I'll see you back at the car lot Monday morning." Joey nodded, smiling appreciatively as Lauren let out a squeal of excitement.

Maybe things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Just one more proper chapter then the epilogue. Would love to hear your thoughts. Anyway, Happy New Year and Enjoy! :)**


	11. Drama Queen

Chapter 11: Drama Queen

It had been three months since Lauren returned to the square. She had had to face a few challenges since her return, both good and bad. A few days after resolving everything with her family, Lauren had practically moved in with Joey. They had then had to deal with Alice, who at first was reluctant and couldn't get her head around everything.

_Flashback_

"_But, Joey, she's our cousin!" Alice stated, complete disbelief across her face. Abi had informed her of everything that had happened._

"_Al, you know if I wasn't serious, I wouldn't be doing this." Joey tried to reason with his sister as Lauren remained silent, knowing this was between brother and sister. "I love her, Alice."_

"_No you don't, Joey. You just think you do. You're just confusing love with love for a relative; we've never exactly known what it was like to love cousins." Joey shook his head at his sister. _

"_Alice, trust me, I don't feel the same way about Abi or Bianca or Uncle Jack's kids like I do Lauren. Alice, I need your support on this; you're all the family I have left. Dad's dead and Mum's not here. Besides, you're going to be an Auntie. Please." Joey had always been close to his sister Alice; they had stuck together through a lot of things in their life and he'd do anything to protect her._

_Alice shook her head, "I'm sorry. I can't support this; it's wrong. That child is wrong." Alice pushed Joey's hands away as he tried to touch her. Shaking her head, Alice gave Lauren a disgusted look before leaving the flat._

_Joey sighed and sat down next to Lauren who held him close knowing Alice's words had hurt him. He needed Alice because she was the only true family he had had in his life forever that knew him the way she did. She felt awful to think she had come between this brother-sister duo; it was all her fault. _

_End flashback_

Soon after, about a week later, she came round after seeing how happy her brother was and the gentler side of him that always came out around Lauren; a side only she has partly seen previously towards herself. The couple had a feeling Max and Tanya had said something to persuade her. Alice and Abi had even taken it upon themselves as future Aunts to decorate the nursery with old baby furniture of Lauren, Abi's and Oscars and new materialistic things the couple would need. Lauren and Joey just left their two siblings to it, not wanting to get involved. They had also thrown Lauren a surprise baby shower at Booty with just themselves, Lauren, Whitney and Tanya; something Lauren found very weird. They hadn't invited Lauren's other best friend, Lucy Beale, as she hadn't taken the news of Lauren and Joey very well nor the news of Lauren's baby being Joey's too.

That had been the next thing the couple had, had to face; the reaction of their friends and rest of their family to their news of not only being together but also expecting a baby. People had called their relationship incest and that they were 'sick freaks' (Lucy's words) but soon either learned to accept it or the next big bit of gossip or event occurred in the square distracting people's attention. Their friends had found it weird at first but soon told the couple they would support them; Lauren knew this occurred soon than probably most expected after she found out Whitney had said something although it was something her friend denied. Their only friend who had taken longer to even begin to come around after feeling betrayed by the pair was Lucy but eventually Whitney persuaded her to give them a chance; the three almost had a silent mutual understanding that they wouldn't go out of their way to hang out but if they were out with friends they would be civil to each other at least.

Max's brother, their uncle Jack, hadn't been happy nor had their Auntie Carol about the relationship but Jack's girlfriend, Sharon Watts, had words with them both as she knew how hard it was to be in a relationship with a relative. Jack, who had been more vocal of his disapproval, backed down but like Max, it didn't sit fully comfortable with him. Carol had also backed down after Whitney pointed out that she couldn't judge after Billie's relationship with herself.

Lauren had also found it tough when their relationship became public knowledge not from the point of view of what people thought but with her family's lack of trust in her. Joey, Abi, her parents, Whitney and even her Nan, Cora, had all been badgering her telling her that if it all got too much, she could turn to them rather than turn to alcohol. It had felt like every two minutes someone was asking if she had had a drink of felt like she had wanted one. At first Lauren understood it was because they cared but it got to the point where they were making it hard for Lauren because by asking her they kept bringing it to her mind. She knew she didn't want a drink and hadn't even felt like she needed one because she was determined not to risk her baby's life but no one seemed to have any faith in her that for a week she refused to talk to anyone, even Joey. Joey had eventually apologised on behalf of everyone, telling her he should have trusted in her and he was proud of her. Knowing she couldn't stay mad forever, she forgave him and her family but made them promise to stop fussing because if she had a problem she would let them know.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Joey asked, walking into their flat. When he had left earlier that morning, Lauren wasn't feeling too good and was now virtually on permanent bed rest as she neared her due date. Friends and family had been alternating in checking up on Lauren while Joey was at work.

"Sick. I'm ready for this baby to put an appearance in now." Joey smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead; she was lying on the sofa today rather than just in bed. She had said she needed a change of scenery to stop her going do-lally.

"I know, Babe. Whitney said she would pop over this afternoon to keep you company. Your Dad and I have gotta go somewhere for business this afternoon so try not to cause any dramas please, drama queen." Lauren smiled and nodded as she closed her eyes, too tired to care or reply.

Joey shook his head, placing her blanket back over her fully before going to grab some lunch and heading back to work, leaving Lauren to sleep and rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lauren?" Whitney called as she entered her best friend's flat. Instead of a worded response, she head a groan come from the bedroom. "Lauren?" Whitney called again, worriedly as she walked through the flat. Whitney's eyes widened in horror seeing Lauren slouched against the bed as she sat on the floor, writhing in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I think the baby's coming." Lauren managed to say between groans.

Whitney dialled an ambulance before calling Tanya after Joey didn't pick up.

"Ok, just try and breathe. Your Mom and the ambulance are on the way." Lauren panted as Whitney tried Joey again to no avail.

"Lauren?" The girls heard Tanya call before she entered the room. "Oh, sweetheart. It's ok. I'm here now." Tanya pushed Lauren's sweaty hair off her face, tying it in a loose bun for her.

"Mum, I need Joey. I tried to get my phone to call him but I dropped it." Lauren said, gripping her stomach again as another contraction hit.

"I'm trying to get a hold of your Dad buy they had some 'big' business to attend to near Essex and they aren't replying." Tanya informed her daughter as another contraction hit a few seconds later. "How long has this been going on?" Tanya asked as Whitney shrugged.

Lauren waited for her contraction to pass before she spoke, "My water broke about an hour ago."

Tanya closed her eyes and sighed. This wasn't what anyone had planned for. Technically Lauren wasn't due for another three weeks but this baby seemed determined, with how quick Lauren's contractions were occurring, to be born today.

"Lauren, I'm going to go find Tyler and we will go get Joey and your Dad." Tanya gave Whitney the address Max was supposed to have gone to before she left, leaving the mother-daughter duo alone, while also letting the paramedics in as she left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren arrived at the hospital with her Mum by her side. Abi and Alice had made their way to the hospital while Sharron and Jack offered to pick Oscar up from school.

"I need to push." Lauren groaned in pain. There was seriously no way she was ever letting Joey near her again; sex just wasn't worth all this pain of child birth, Lauren concluded in her own mind.

"Darling, you heard the doctor, you can't push yet. They said you need to try and keep as calm as possible because the baby was already getting a bit distressed." Tanya's impatience was growing with Max and Joey for not being here. She knew Lauren, and even Joey himself, would not be able to forgive him if he missed the birth. Tanya was already concerned how fast Lauren seemed to be moving along because Lauren was moving quite quickly compared to herself and most other first time Mums who usually endured hours and hours, even days, of labour pain without much movement.

"It hurts too much, Mum."

"It shouldn't be too much longer, Lauren." Tanya tried to reassure her daughter, damping down her head with a cool facecloth; Lauren had a temperature as a result of a virus she had which was making her feel even worse.

Moments later, the doors to Lauren's hospital room burst open as Joey walked in with a flustered looking Max behind. Lauren hated Joey for looking so calm and ever so sexy as he strode over to her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. You seem to have changed the schedule. You looking for more drama again, Drama queen?" Max and Tanya smiled as Lauren glared at her boyfriend.

"Just get your sexy ass over here." Lauren demanded as Joey crossed the last part of the room and took her hand in his own while Max cringed at his daughter's words to his nephew. As much as he was happy for them, he'd never feel fully comfortable hearing them talk like that to each other; not that he would react much better if it was any other guy in fact.

"I'm not going anywhere now, Babe." She pulled a face at him as he grinned.

"We'll leave you two alone. We will be just out here if you need us." Lauren nodded as the two were left to themselves.

Lauren turned to Joey, where he instantly picked up on the concerned look in her eye. "I'm scared, Joey."

"Hey, what have I told you before; you have got nothing to be scared of, I'm going to look after you, Lauren." He told her, looking at her directly while tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear and caressing her face with his hand.

Her voice was timid as she spoke, reminding him of a little girl's voice, "It just feels so real now."

Joey laughed a little."That's because it is real. This is really happening."

Lauren clutched at her stomach and gripped the bed with her other hand, letting out a few cries in pain as more contractions hit. "Just breathe." Joey soothed, whispering in her ear.

After a few minutes, Lauren collapsed back against the pillows, Joey wiping her sweaty, hot face with a cool damp cloth. Lauren had been surprised when Joey told her he wanted to be involved and wanted to go to all her antenatal classes. She had told him he didn't need to but he insisted he wanted to. And right now, she was glad he had as he didn't seem to be freaking out right now. Or at least if he was, he was doing a good job at hiding it; an academy Oscar worthy job.

"You do know I'm never letting you near me again." Lauren stated, breaking the current silence in the room.

"Oh really? Good luck with that one because we both know you won't be able to keep that promise." Joey smugly replied.

"Yes I will." Her defiance was just one of the many things he loved about the brown eyed girl in front of him.

"Ok, Babe. Whatever you say."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A short while later, the nurse reappeared back into the room to check on Lauren's current progress. Joey had managed to calm Lauren down that when they checked the baby not long ago; it was no longer in any distress which was a good sign. The nurse looked up at the two after her examination.

"You're ready now to start pushing. I'm just going to get the Doctor and then we can get your baby into this world."

Joey instantly saw the fear flash through her eyes. He knew as stubborn, strong and independent as she was; now she looked like a scared young girl and he needed to be strong to get her through this. Kissing a kiss to her hand that was in his presently, he pulled her attention to him.

"You can do this, Lauren. I know you can. I'll be here holding your hand the whole time. You will soon be a Mommy. And a very sexy one at that. Plus, I'll give you the rare opportunity of breaking my hand if you really need to squeeze that tight." Lauren managed a small but tired laugh.

_Oh how she loved this man._ "Thank you." She kissed the back of Joey's hand. "I promise I'll try not to break your hand. I love you."

"I love you too; so, so much." The Doctor and her team of nurses and assistants walked back into the room. Lauren was in a side room so she didn't have to be moved into a separate delivery room, thankfully.

"Ok, Lauren. I need toy to start pushing on my say so." The Doctor started, after checking Lauren over herself. "You ready?" Lauren nodded as her grip on Joey tightened. "Three, two, one, push." Lauren stated pushing but fell back fairly quickly. "Ok, good. I need another big push; let's see if we can hold it a little bit longer this time. Ready, push." Joey hated the pained look on her face knowing he had helped cause the pain but now couldn't do anything to help alleviate it. Instead, he just whispered sweet, encouraging words to her as she focused on pushing. "Ok, I can see the head is about to pass. You need to push even harder so I can guide baby's head." Lauren was virtually screaming with the pain. "Keep going, keep going. One more." The Doctor encouraged as she guided the head followed by the shoulders before Lauren fell back against the pillows as their child slipped fully out of her body and a shrill cry filled the room. "Congratulations, Mommy, Daddy, you have a perfect baby girl." The Doctor had placed the tiny little girl straight onto her mother's chest, her tiny head resting on Lauren's bare shoulder that was exposed allowing skin to skin contact.

The nurse at the side turned to Joey. "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Joey looked at Lauren, wanting her to be comfy. She nodded and he took the surgical scissors and following the nurse's directions, cut the sponge like cord that had kept mother and baby attached.

"Hi." Lauren whispered as the little girl stopped crying the instance she was placed on her Mother's chest, her small eyes opening for the first time, brown orbs meeting the brown orbs of her mother, then her father.

"She's perfect." Joey placed a kiss on Lauren's head before following suit with his daughter.

Both just stared at their little bundle of joy, never realising they could love someone as much as they could love their daughter in an instant, a first experience for both they never wanted to forget.

Right now, their life finally felt complete.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Just the epilogue left. I've had a few people ask about a sequel and my when it comes to my stories I never say never so who knows. Won't be my next project though; already planning another Joey/Lauren story so stay tuned. Anyway, like always I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry for posting this so late; back at work today and ended up working late so only just had chance to post. Anyway here's the epilogue; enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" An excited three year old shouted as she ran into her parents' room and climbed into their bed.

"Stop shouting, Lils." Lily Branning ignored her father's answer.

"But Daddy, it's Christmas!" Lily forced herself onto her father's bare back, lying across him to see his face. Joey raised his arm to pull her over him so she was in the middle of her parents.

"And?"

Lily rolled her chocolate brown orbs, a trait she had picked up from her mother. "Daddy, Father Christmas should have been."

Lauren laughed hearing her daughter's dramatic reply; Lily was such a Daddy's little girl.

"But I'm not sure you've been a good enough little girl for Father Christmas to come."

Lily pulled a sad face as tears filled her eyes. This time it was her mother who rolled her brown eyes hearing the small sniffle. Opening her eyes, she reached out for her little girl and pulled her close, kissing her head.

"Ignore Daddy. You've been a very, very good girl this year." Lauren glared at Joey who pulled an innocent face at her. "It's Daddy who has been naughty this year."

"Really, Mummy?" Her little eyes lit back up with excitement as Lauren wiped away her tears.

"Really. And I think for being mean, Daddy should go make Mummy a coffee and you your breakfast."

"Go on, Daddy." Joey looked at his daughter, shocked while Lauren laughed; Lily had started pushing her father out the bed. Shaking his head, Joey grabbed his t-shirt as Lily snuggled back up to her mother, waiting for her to get out of bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren carried Lily into the kitchen/living room; Lily's eyes lighting up at the sight of all the presents under their Christmas tree. Joey was still busy making breakfast as Lauren remembered all they had been through in the last three and a half years after Lily had been born.

_Flashback_

_As they left the hospital, three days after Lily had been born, Lauren felt sick. She was being trusted entirely on her own with another human being. What if she couldn't figure out what was wrong when she cried? What if she hurt her?_

"_You ok?" Joey asked. He had noticed ever since they left the hospital she had been very quiet and kept her gaze firmly on their newborn daughter, Lily Branning. Max glanced back in his rear view mirror hearing Joey's question to his daughter._

"_Hmm." Was all they got in response. _

"_Hey, look at me." Joey tilted her head so she was facing him, her arm still gently resting on Lily's tummy, Lily's tiny fingers wrapped partially around Lauren's little finger as she slept. "What's wrong?" He tried again. _

"_What if I am an awful Mum, Joey? I'm not exactly experienced. I don't have any idea on how to look after a baby; when Oscar was born I didn't have the patience for him." She admitted, ashamed of herself. _

"_Lauren, you'll be, in fact already are, an incredible Mum. I mean you've even got a head start being a girl yourself; I haven't got a clue about girl things apart from knowing bits from having a little sister and knowing how to chat girls up to get what I wanted previously." Max and Tanya smiled at the conversation taking place between the two younger Brannings in the back of the car, both remembering having had a similar conversation when Lauren was born. _

"_A bit of advice from experience; no matter how prepared and ready you think you are to raise a baby, you never are ready. Babies tend to do the exact opposite of what you plan for and you learn as you go. Deal with the moment. It never really gets any easier being a parent; even now it still throws new challenges up you never could have predicted. But the important thing to remember is to just remember and cherish every minute; all the happy memories you will share. Just know you will never have to go through anything alone; we'll be here to support you, BOTH of you, and our gorgeous granddaughter, whenever," Tanya looked back and smiled at the two. "Although, I still feel too young to be a grandmother." _

"_You're a sexy grandmother." Max commented making Lauren gag, a sick feeling reappearing at her Dad's reply. _

"_Lauren," Tanya started looking at her daughter who was sitting on the middle seat in the back, "you'll be fine. I promise. I mean you were amazing with Oscar when he was born, despite you not necessarily realising it." Lauren shrugged, remembering a little how she was with her brother. "And, Joey, trust me, little girls are so much easier to understand and not much different to boys."_

"_Yeah, until you start adding boys into that mix." Max added._

"_If any guy even thinks of going near my daughter, he's dead." Joey said making Lauren scoff. _

"_Now you understand where I come from." Lauren and Tanya rolled their eyes at the two male Brannings that they were both crazily in love with, respectively. _

_Sighing, Lauren closed her eyes and rested her head on Joey's shoulder, but not without looking over Lily once more. Maybe she could do this, this whole parenting thing. How hard could it be really?_

_End flashback_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren took her coffee from Joey as he handed Lily her toast.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Lily?" Joey sat next to Lauren, still feeling as happy as he had done when they first got together.

"Can I open my presents now?" She looked up through her dark lashes and flashed him her sweetest smile.

"Mummy, do you think we should let her?"

"I think she has waited long enough and since she asked so nicely." Lily grinned as she took a bite of her toast.

"Daddy, will you help me please?" Joey hated how much of a pushover he was for his daughter but seeing her little smile was all it took for his heart to soar and get sucked in. Her sweet innocent voice also made it so hard to say no to, which wasn't always a good thing.

"Right then, where shall we start?" Lily sat herself in her father's lap as he moved to the floor as they started on the mass amounts of presents she had gotten from all their friends and family.

The young couple still lived on the square as both wanted to stay close to family; Joey's Mum occasionally had made the effort to come visit but they didn't take much notice anymore of her lack of visits. Joey still worked at the car lot with Max in the day, only four days a week and R&R of a weekend; Sharron had made him a manager there but they rotated with Sharon doing the week while Joey handled weekends to allow them both time with their families. He did the occasional week night if they had a big event on to help out. Max always made sure Joey finished early, at first, so he could spend time with Lauren and Lily before he used to have to head to R&R when he still worked the bar. It was also why Max still refused to let Joey work more than four days a week as he had missed out on a lot of his own kids' lives that he didn't want his granddaughter to have the same relationship with her dad.

"Mummy, look what Auntie Abi got me!" Lauren smiled at the little girl's new doll. Even at three and a half now, Lily was still like just a small dot; she had all throughout her short life so far been small for her age but she was such a confident but that she could hold her own with anyone.

"Wow, aren't you lucky."

Joey sensed Lauren seemed reflective and gave her a concerned look to which she just shrugged.

"Daddy, why don't you and Mummy open your presents too?" Lily asked, looking at her father.

"I think we need to get Mummy down here." Lily nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Come on, Mummy." The brown haired girl tugged on her mother's arm trying to get her to move.

"Fine, fine." Lauren settled down next to Joey, wrapping her arms around Joey as Lily started rifling through the other presents to dish out. The family of three continued opened presents, each being content together; their own little family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren glanced at her phone as it beeped. Joey had taken Lily for a walk while Lauren got dressed and sorted to go over to her parents for lunch. The message was from Whitney asking if she wanted to meet up for a drink later tonight. She sighed, remembering the last time she drank.

_Flashback _

"_You should go." Joey encouraged as he hugged an eighteen month old Lily. Whitney, Alice and Poppy had asked her to go out tonight but Lauren was hesitant to go. She hadn't been out much since she had Lily and Joey thought she could do with a night off; the last time was two months ago for his birthday when he went behind her back and asked her parents to watch Lily for the night. Plus he wasn't working tonight so he could watch Lily. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Lauren, it won't make you a bad Mother if you have one night out. I'll be here for Lily and I think I've got this whole Dad thing figured out now." Lauren looked at twenty five year old Joey; he really did love being a Dad. He had hardly changed in the last year and a half while now at twenty, just shy of her twenty first birthday, she felt her life had done a complete three sixty._

_Sighing, she looked at Joey reluctantly, "Just promise if you have any problems, you'll call me." Joey nodded as she text Whitney telling her she would meet her in an hour. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_You sure you will be ok?"_

"_Yes, Lauren. We will be fine." Joey repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. He turned on the sofa and felt his eyes widen as he took her in. "You look amazing, Babe." _

"_Thank you." She pulled on her black signature leather jacket over her short black dress._

"_I'm rethinking; maybe you shouldn't go out after all." Joey pulled her closer to him as he sat on the arm of the chair, Lauren now positioned between his legs. "Do you know how sexy you look right now? If not, I'm telling you, this look," he eyed her up and down as she felt herself blush slightly, "it's making me incredibly hot right now." He smugly told her, his voice filled with lust, as he ran his hand up and down her thigh._

_She felt his lips on her neck as he worked his way down her body. "Joey." She laughed, trying to push his hands off her, although that was the exact opposite of what her body was craving for now. "Stop."_

"_I can't." He mumbled. _

_She rolled her eyes and managed to pull his face back up to hers to stop the distraction. "I better go or Whit will think I stood her up." Joey was about to protest as Lily started calling out for Joey. "I think your daughter requires your attention. I'll see you later. I love you."_

"_I love you, too." Joey kissed her one last time before following her to the door. Just as he closed the door behind her, Lily appeared with her blanket in the hall way. _

"_Dada." Joey picked his daughter up. _

"_Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded, tucking her head into his neck. "Hmm how about we go read a story in bed?" He felt her head nod against his shoulder and carried her back to her room. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lauren didn't really know how she had gotten into this state but she had. As soon as she had her first drink, her first since finding out she was pregnant (the few times previously she refused to drink still as she was still breastfeeding), it was as though her body had reignited its craving and she couldn't stop. Plus, Joey wanted her to have fun. She stumbled into their apartment, trying to be quiet buy failing. _

"_Lauren?" The lights flickered on and she shushed him. "Are you drunk?"_

"_Joseph, I'm not drunk." Joey closed his eyes; she was completely wasted. _

"_Yes, you are, Lauren." He walked towards her just as she dropped to the floor, talking and laughing to herself. "Come on." _

_He picked her up and carried her to bed before she could do anymore damage to herself. It didn't take long for her to pass out. He slipped her high heels off and pulled the blanket over her. He checked on Lily hoping Lauren hadn't woken her when she got back, thankfully their daughter seemed to inherent her Mother's trait of being a deep sleeper. Climbing back into bed, he sighed and rolled over, hoping to try and get some sleep as in the morning when she woke up, who knew what state Lauren would be in. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_I need some paracetamol." Joey directed his gaze from his daughter in his arms, who was holding a child's sippy cup filled with milk, to his girlfriend. _

"_How much did you drink last night? You were in a right state when you got in, Lauren."_

_Lauren groaned as she struggled to remember. It had really been a heavy session. "Enough. You were the one who told me to go and have fun; be a normal twenty year old. So I did."_

"_Yeah but difference is, Lauren, I thought you would be a bit more responsible. I thought we'd moved past the excessive drinking stage." Lauren refused to talk anymore about it, remaining quiet. Joey shook his head frustrated. "Look, are you going to be ok with Lily or shall I ask Alice to help out? Hopefully she's in a better state than you." Joey asked, seeing how bad Lauren's hang-over was. _

"_I can look after my own daughter." Lauren was offended at what he was suggesting. "I'm not that drunk still."_

"_Fine. I won't be able to pop back for lunch today as I'm going with your Dad to some car auction." He informed her, handing Lily over to her Mum. _

"_Fine." Joey placed a kiss on Lily's forehead, Lauren turning her head in the opposite direction when he went to kiss her. She was still offended by what he had said. He placed two tablets in front of her along with a black coffee before grabbing his jacket and walking out. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_It had probably only been an hour since Joey left and Lauren, for the first time, was really struggling. How did she let herself get so out of control? Lily wasn't helping her out today either; normally she was close to a perfect child, never really crying or needing constant attention, just content knowing one of her parents were around. But today she just wouldn't settle. Her tiny girl wouldn't even try to speak to say what was wrong like normal. _

"_Come on, sweetheart. It's ok, Mummy's got you." The constant crying did not mix well with a hangover at all as she cuddled her to her chest. "What's wrong? You're not hungry, don't need changing, you're not on your own so what's wrong?" Lauren knew she most likely wouldn't get a reply but didn't know what else to try at this point. Nothing was working. _

_Sitting down, she rocked Lily a fraction and rubbed her back. A few minutes later, Lauren realised her cries had softened to just a sniffle. Maybe she was tired. "How about we have a sleep, eh?" Lauren thought maybe if she could have a rest too, she might then be able to figure out what was wrong if, or when, Lily started crying again. Within a few minutes of cuddling her close, she looked down and saw Lily had calmed down and fallen asleep against her. Lauren blinked as she felt her heavy eyes too trying to close. A few minutes surely couldn't hurt..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_An hour later, Lauren awoke to more crying. However, the strange thing was Lily was no longer on her lap in the same room. _

"_Lily?" Lauren quickly stood up to look for her daughter. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight, seeing a cut and blood dripping down Lily's face. Rushing over, she picked her little girl up, trying to soothe the eighteen month olds cries. Grabbing her phone, she dialled 999 panicking. "Lily, what did you do?"_

"_I fall over, Mama. Table." She pointed to her toy kitchen set which had a table on. Lauren grabbed a cloth to apply pressure to the bleeding wound, a small lump being felt underneath it. "Ow." _

_Lauren went into automatic mode as she spoke to the emergency services who said they were sending out a paramedic team who would be there in a few minutes. Lauren's guilt was creeping up on her. She was a bad mother. If she wasn't, she would not have got drunk last night and needed a sleep, therefore allowing her to focus all attention fully on her daughter. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lauren had called her Mum who went with her with the paramedics to the hospital to check over Lily again and put a few butterfly stitches on. The blood had made the cut look a lot worse that it was but the paramedics reassured Lauren she did the right thing. They hadn't been able to speak to Joey or Max but Lauren insisted no messages were left yet as they would only panic. _

_Tanya could see how badly Lauren was beating herself up. "It's not your fault."_

"_Yes it is, Mum. I was stupid and now my baby's hurt because of me." Lauren was sat in the room with Lily and her Mum as they cleaned the cut up. They were almost finished messing with Lily who had been so good and patient as the Doctors messed with her; the only thing she wanted was her Mum so as long as she was sitting on Lauren's lap she was happy for the Doctor to examine her. It only made Lauren feel even guiltier though._

"_Lauren, kids always find ways of getting themselves in trouble and having accidents despite how hard you try to stop them."_

"_Yeah but most parents aren't still drunk and hung-over." Tanya decided to drop it and went to try Max again; unbeknownst to Lauren, she had left a message for Max and Joey last time she tried._

_Lauren, meanwhile, had made a decision. "I promise, Lily, I'll never do anything again which could result in you getting hurt again. I promise you I'll never touch another drink again because I love you so much. You mean more to me and make me feel even better than a drink ever could." Lauren knew Lily didn't really understand but it was important for her to say. She knew it had to be that way because despite all her efforts, once she had that one drink, she couldn't control the urge for another and if truthful, it scared her to not have that control. But although it might be tough at times, she knew she could give it up for good this time; this time she wasn't just giving up for herself or because someone told her/forced her to. No, she was giving it up for the most important person in her life now, her daughter. _

_Unknown to Lauren, Joey was stood in the doorway, proud. Proud because he knew this wasn't Lauren's fault, it was just an accident, but Lauren was finally ready to take action and be strong enough to fight her addiction to alcohol for their daughter. And he'd be right by her side helping her every step of the way if she needed. _

_End flashback. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sure there were still moments where she felt temptation creep up on her but she was stronger; if she ever felt weak, she just remembered what had happened and that always stopped the temptation. It had now been over 18 months since she had last had a drink and she was proud of herself for that.

Picking up her phone, she started to reply. She knew Whitney was only implying a soft drink probably with their friends.

_Sorry, Whit, Joey and I want to spend the day with Lils. Maybe another night. L x_

Hitting send, she tossed her phone back into the bag she had made up for Lily; her parents were having the whole family over today so she needed to make sure she had stuff sorted for Lily. Despite how much time had passed, both she and Joey knew their family still struggled to fully accept their relationship but not Lily; Lily they saw as being innocent in this whole mess and nobody could resist her charms.

"Hey, Mummy, are you ready to go? A little girl is getting very tired?" Lily shook her head from her position in her father's arms, her head too settled to move from his chest.

"No I'm not, Daddy!" Just as she finished objecting, a small yawn escaped her mouth.

"Come on then, let's go to Nanna and Granddad's house before we get told off for being late."Lily loved her Grandparents, her Granddad Max secretly her favourite.

Max had been smitten with his Granddaughter from the moment he had first held her in his arms.

"Will Auntie Abi and Alice be there?" She asked climbing down from her Dad's arms to hold her Mom's hand for the short walk across the square.

"Yep." Lauren answered as she put her coat on. Joey locked the flat while carrying their family's presents in the other hand.

"And will Granddad play with me?"

"I'm sure he will if you ask him nicely later."

The mother daughter pair reached the steps of the elder girl's parents house in minutes with the younger scrambling a head a few steps to knock the door, her attention on the flashing Rudolph decoration on the step. Lauren still had her key to the house but hadn't got it out and plus, Lily was too excited about knocking the door; she didn't want to upset her.

"I still hate that reindeer." Joey whispered to Lauren from behind as she smiled back.

"You mean the one I had to wait in ALL DAY for only for your to smash it's poor nose in?" She teased as Joey leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I told you, someone needed to teach that reindeer not to be so smug." She shook her head and laughed, Joey's arm sneaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Joey's heart filled with love hearing her laugh; he loved her so much that he couldn't imagine his life without her; well without either of his girls.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, NANNA!" The two were brought back to reality by their daughter's loud voice.

Tanya was ambushed by two little arms wrapping around her legs. She was taken aback by how quick it happened. Bending down, she picked up her Granddaughter and allowed her parents through the door.

"Merry Christmas, Mum."

"Merry Christmas, you two. Go on through. Your Dad is in the kitchen and Abi's in the front with Alice." Tanya informed them as she closed the front door, Lily still in her arms.

Lauren walked into the front room, dumping her stuff and acknowledging her sister and Alice. She then left the room to go find her Dad but Joey didn't follow.

"Lily, why don't you go and find Mummy and Granddad?" The three others in the room noticed he obviously needed to say something but couldn't in front of Lily." His little girl nodded and ran to the kitchen to find her Mum, Joey closing the door behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Granddad!" Max caught his granddaughter in his arms as she flung herself at him.

He smiled at the death grip hug she gave him. Yes, he wasn't keen on his daughter hooking up with his nephew but there was no doubt in his mind how much he loved his granddaughter. And because of that, he learned to accept how happy Joey made his daughter and granddaughter.

"So did Santa bring you what you wanted?" Max asked as the small brown eyes looked at him, excitement shining through.

"Yeah because I was a really, really good girl! Daddy said I wasn't though but Mummy said to not listen to him. Santa had ALL the milk and cookies I left out for him so he must have liked them and been hungry!" Max laughed. Oh how he remembered Lauren being this small and full of Christmas excitement.

"Mummy's right; your Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about."

The doorbell rang again. Lauren moved noting her Mum had failed to appear while Lily stayed with Max.

"Are you going to be my little helper today?" Max asked Lily.

"Can I, Granddad?" Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Of course you can. We've got lots of people coming round so I need some help."

She nodded. "Is it 'cause you are getting old? Daddy says you are."

Her innocence amazed Max. "No I'm not getting old, you cheeky monkey." He started tickling her as she squealed with laughter.

He knew this year was going to be a good Christmas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice and Abi kept looking at Lauren and whispering which confused the hell out of her. Last time she checked, she didn't have anything on her face and she didn't think her outfit looked that bad; she was wearing her black skinny jeans with a cream see through top with a black vest top underneath and her black leather jackets and low heeled ankle boots. She was determined not to let it bother her too much turning to look for Joey only to find him missing from where he stood a few minutes ago.

"Mummy!" Lauren felt two arms grip onto her neck from behind. She turned to find Lily kneeling on the empty chair next to her.

"Hello." Lily moved and sat on her Mum's lap. "What's up?"

"I lost you."

"Well I didn't go far." Lily snuggled closer to her. "Aww, does someone need a cuddle?" Lily nodded as Lauren placed a kiss on her forehead.

Before she got pregnant, Lauren never saw herself as maternal. Even when Oscar was born, yes she loved him but she always thought she could never see herself as a Mum. However, becoming a mother changed all that. Cuddles became one of her favourite things, getting so much out of something so simple, giving her a more incredible and long lasting feeling that alcohol ever could, the same as when she would find herself just watching Lily sleep; the serene look on her content face as she rested. If you were to ask her now, she would tell you being a Mum was the most rewarding thing she had ever experienced and if she had the opportunity to go back in time, she wouldn't change a thing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well so much for an uneventful Branning Christmas_, Max thought, reeling from what Joey had just told him.

"Do you really think you're ready to handle that?" Max questioned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah I do. I love them both so much; they are the best things in my life. I never want to lose them." Joey's honest words told Max all he needed to know and he knew he couldn't say no.

"Well, I guess if you think it's what you're ready for, I'll back you." Max hesitated before adding, "I'll back you one hundred per cent and give you my blessing."

This time it was Joey who was taken aback. "Really?"

Max smiled, nodding. "Yes, Joe, really. Joey, I know we've had our differences but you are a good guy. You look after my daughter and granddaughter so much so that I trust their lives with you one hundred per cent. You keep them safe and you make them happy and I know it's vice versa. I couldn't ask for anymore than that." Max offered Joey his hand to shake, which the younger Branning willingly shook. "Besides, if I have to get stuck with a son-in-law, may as well be someone I know and like and already practically see as my own son anyway. But I still stand by my promise, if you hurt either of them, you are a dead man."

Joey felt overwhelmed by what Max had just told him. "I promise I'd never hurt them. Thank you."

Max nodded knowing he had done the right thing, putting to bed all his personal issues finally with Joey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone was not only stuffed but exhausted as well. Carol, Bianca and the kids had all left after eating and talking for a few hours as too had Jack Sharon and Denny. Nobody wanted to move now.

Joey was sat on the floor with Lauren sitting between his legs, her head resting back on his chest while Lily sat next to them colouring her book in quietly. She was tired but refused to give in yet. Jay and Abi were curled up as were Max and Tanya, Cora outside having a smoke while Alice and Oscar were too sat on the floor watching the Christmas movie on TV while playing one of Oscar's new games.

As the movie finished, Lily turned to her father, "Daddy, are you going to give Mummy her last present now?"

Lauren looked at Lily confused before looking at Joey who was looking at Lily. Turning forward confused, she saw Alice and Abi exchange a look as did her parents. What the hell was going on? She had had suspicions earlier that something was going on but now she knew for certain something was up and her whole family was keeping secrets from her.

"Is someone going to fill me in on what's going on here?" She heard Joey sigh as Lily giggled and got up to run over to her Auntie Alice.

"Think your daughter's dropped you in it there, Joe." Max said amused.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out." Joey reply was sarcastic as Lily just grinned at her nervous father and confused Mum.

"Joey, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, he moved so he was now in front of Lauren on both his knees for now. "Ok, I didn't exactly plan on doing this here, right now but I guess there is no time like the present to do this." He adjusted his position to being on just one knee as Lauren's eyes widened in shock, anticipating what was about to happen. She watched as he took her hands in his own. "Lauren, we've been through so much together in these last four years but at the end of it we've grown so much stronger. You make everything in my life so much better. You've given me a beautiful daughter who I see grown more and more like her Mum every day. I've fallen well and truly head over heels in love with you and I never want to spend a single day without you again. Lauren Branning, I know you have an allergy to weddings, "she laughed as he continued, "will you marry me?" Despite her anticipation, she still felt her mouth drop open in surprise as Joey pulled a box from his pocket containing a small diamond and white gold band ring out. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and her mouth as dry as a bone. She was utterly speechless.

"Say yes, Mummy!" Lily interrupted as Alice tried to shush her niece and the others in the room laughed.

Not being able to speak, she nodded making Joey's grin reach from ear to ear as he slipped the diamond ring onto her left ring finger just before she attacked him with her mouth, not caring about the others who cheered. Lily ran back and hugged both her parents as she squeezed between them.

"Do you like your ring, Mummy? I helped Daddy, Auntie Alice and Auntie Whit choose it." She proudly added as Joey looked at her.

"I love it. You all did a very good job indeed." She kissed Lily's head as she looked at Joey again.

"Do you think you'll be able to get over your wedding allergies?" Lauren grinned remembering how she claimed to be allergic to weddings whilst her parents planned their second wedding.

"It'll be really, really hard but I think I might just about manage it; for one day." Joey shook his head at her, his eyes shining with love.

Finally breaking their family moment, they were congratulated by the rest of their family, Joey and Lauren knowing just how significant it was in how far their relationship had come that they were accepted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that evening, the young family headed home, Joey carrying a very tired and sleepy Lily with one arm, his other hand entwined with his fiancée's.

"Why don't you go relax, I'll settle Lils then come find you." Joey suggested as they walked through the front door.

They heard a small voice pipe up. "No bed yet, Daddy."

"Yes, missy." Joey said feeling Lily shake her head under his chin.

"Nu-uh."

"I'll make you a deal." Lauren started, interrupting the father/daughter mini debate. "You get ready for bed and you can sit with us for just a little bit." Lily nodded. "She'll be asleep within ten." Lauren added quietly to Joey who knew she was right.

It wasn't long before she joined Lauren on the sofa; Lily, in her monkey pyjamas, climbed up and lifted her Mum's arm up so she could cuddle close, Joey joining his two girls moments later. As predicted, it didn't even take ten minutes for Lily to fall asleep.

"Thank you." Joey turned his attention to Lauren.

"What for?"

Lauren played with the ring on her finger as she spoke, "For everything. Today was perfect. I love you."

"I love you too." Joey leaned over Lily and kissed Lauren as the young family settled down looking forward to their futures together as a family.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts one last time. Thanks again for all the reviews! Hopefully I'll be posting a new Joey/Lauren story in the not too distant future. **

**Luc :) x**


End file.
